The New Threat
by RiotDragon
Summary: FINISHED! A new threat has come to take Japan from our heros. But, this one seems much more powerful than Dancin' and Kitty! Now they must team up with a new friend to try and destroy the menace. R
1. The Escape

Shang here with my new assistant. I got this game a little over two months ago, and haven't played it but recently. I have beaten the game out its Yin-Yang and decided to make a sane sequal of it. I don't own any of the characters except the new guy. Konami owns them...lucky &'s. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Take it away.

Sasami - Thank you and we hope you enjoy the story, cause I'll be sad if you don't.

OoO( 1 )OoO

Goemon, Ebisumaru, Yae, and Sasuke all ran for their lives. Behind them, a mob of crazed girls ran after them with a vengence for putting a stop to Spring Breeze Dancin' and Kitty Lily's performance for good. They ran through town after town avoiding crowds incase more girls should appear and give chase. Eventually, they made it to Oedo town. They stopped for a moment, and turned to see they had lost the girls.

Goemon bent double panting. "Man, what was that for? We saved them from that stupid Stage Beam and this is how they repay us?" he asked.

"Well, technically, we didn't save them. We never asked if they wanted to be saved." said Yae through deep breaths.

"But...but Kyushu was flying! We couldn't just leave it there!" shouted Ebisumaru.

All three of the others covered his mouth, but it was too late. The mob had heard his shout and came after him from around the corner.

"Not again! Thanks a lot you big mouth!" shouted Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." said Ebisumaru, and he wiped an arm across his mouth.

"Don't be sorry, just run!" yelled Yae.

They ran around the corner and Goemon quickly opened the sliding door to his house. They all jumped in and he slammed the door shut. The mob of girls ran strait past the door without noticing them.

They all sat there until they caught their breath. Yae was the first to speak. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should see Plasma, he usually knows what to do in this kind of situation." said Ebisumaru.

"Maybe, but we have to be careful if we go out again. No telling when those girls will be around the corner." warned Yae, and they opened the door looking outside. They walked through the town looking back in forth incase the girls should appear again. But they never came back.

Goemon was walking light footed across the cobblestone path as two men crossed on either side of him. One was wearing all black with long silver hair and carried a sword similar to Yae's. The other wore a pink wafuku and an evil grin. As they both passed, Goemon stopped for a second, then checked his sides. His money was gone! He grabbed his pipe and swung it full force hitting the silver haired man in the head, making him squat dazedly.

The man turned around and glared at Goemon with a giant knot on his head. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"Give me my money back!" yelled Goemon.

"I don't have your money!" yelled the man. Then the others checked their sides.

Yae checked her money and it was missing as well. She glared at the man and pulled out her bazooka. "Give my money back you thief!" she yelled, making the man raise his arms.

"I said I don't have your money. I don't have any money but my own." he said.

She pulled the trigger and he dodged the golden missle barely. She fired several times more and still missed as he swiftly, but narrowly dodged. "He's good." she said activating the lock-on.

The stray missles flew and nailed the thief in the pink wafuku. He lay on the ground fried as the pouches of money flew and landed in front of him. They all looked at him and crowded around him, taking their money back. "So it was you all along, I knew it!" said Goemon, earning him a glare from the silver haired man.

OoOoO

An hour, an apology, and a good pummeling later, Goemon and the rest of the party (including the new guy) all went to the inn for a rest. They all sat at the table drinking their drinks, except Sasuke who chose to chew bubblegum instead.

After they sat for a while, Ebisumaru asked, "So, whats your name?"

The man looked up at him and said, "Shang." Then rubbed his head. "So, what about you guys? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Goemon, well known martial artist."

"Ebisumaru, the handsomest ninja since James Dean."

"Yae, ninja of the Green Dragon. We investigate strange happenings that could lead to a crisis and nuetralize it."

"Sasuke. I'm a robotic ninja, but my specialty is explosives."

"Hmmmm...such grand introductions. Lets see...Shang, mercenary from Zazen. I do any kind of work involving spying, fighting, and the sorts." he said. "Its really the only thing I'm good at."

"Hmmm...maybe you could be useful to us." said Goemon.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't know us?" asked Yae.

"Of course I do, you are the ones that stopped that annoying dance opera in Kyushu. It only hit me after you told me your names." he said. At this, Ebisumaru mumbled something under his breath.

"Good, that saves an explanation." said Yae. "We need as much help as we can get. Are you willing to help us if we pay you?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" he asked.

"Thats for later. Right now, everyone get a room here for the night, we will see Plasma tomorrow." she said. They all payed for their rooms and went seperate ways. Yae was the second to last to pay for her room. She watched as Shang handed over just enough to pay for a Bronze Room, the cheapest and most raggedy room possible. "Are you really that cheap?" she asked.

"No, not really. Its all the money I have." he said smiling weakly.

She said nothing and went to her room. She had a Silver Room, nothing special, but it was good. She layed down on the futon, setting her sword beside the bed. She tried to sleep, but the wind outside bothered her. The Bronze Room in this town was missing a wall, and he would be really cold. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Why me?" she asked and stood up, walking out of her room.

Opening the door to the Bronze Room, she looked inside and saw Shang sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. "Are you cold?" she asked.

He looked up, surprised to see her. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay." he said. Then a sharp breeze came into the wall and blew past him, making his skin crawl. "Uh, maybe it is a little cold." he said with a small smile.

She looked at him and said, "Follow me." He rose to his feet, curious about where he was going. She walked back to her room and walked inside. "You sit in that corner and don't move. One sign of movement and you will get a blade across your throat." she said.

He was puzzled, but obeyed. Sitting in the corner, he leaned against the wall. She threw one of her blankets and hit him in the face. Covering himself in the blanket, he stared at the ninja lying in her bed and smiled. He closed his eyes and slept.

OoOoO

Well, hit me with it. How was the story? Hope you all enjoyed it. Not much to say here, so I'm out.

Shang


	2. The New Threat

Chapter two fresh out of the oven. Hope you all are still with me.

OoO( 2 )OoO

In the morning, Shang woke up in the corner and yawned. He stood up and stretched his aching back, making it pop several times. He walked to the door of the room and slid the door open. To his surprise, Goemon was standing there about to knock.

At seeing Shang open the door, Goemon's eyes widened and he looked in the room and saw Yae roll over. The cord on her shirt had come loose and rolling over had exposed some cleavage. Goemon looked at Shang and yelled, "You didn't!"

"Huh?" asked Shang.

"Didn't what?" asked Sasuke as he walked down the hall towards them.

"I found Shang in Yae's room!" he said.

"No way!" yelled Sasuke and he suddenly became interested. "So, what did you guys do?" he asked.

"Nothing you guys, cut it out!" shouted Shang, but they persisted.

All the commotion woke Yae up and she sat up yawning. Feeling a draft, she looked down and pulled the cord tight again. Glaring at the others, she yelled, "What do you all want?"

Sasuke walked under Shang's legs and said, "So, you two got a little friendly last night huh?" he asked and Goemon started to snigger.

OoOoO

Outside, Ebisumaru sat eating a plum riceball he had purchased from the resaurant across the street. As he took another bite, the door to the inn was blasted off the building and two smoking forms came flying out after it.

Goemon and Sasuke both got to their feet and started to put the fire on their limbs out. "Yah! Hot hot hot!" yelled Goemon as he beat his legs wildly. Meanwhile, Sasuke had rolled up into a ball and rolled around in the dirt to put the flames out.

Ebisumaru turned to the door and saw a dark form appear in the doorway. It was Shang, and he was completely covered in flames. He mearly went back to his breakfast.

Shang glared at them both. But Yae spoke for him, a little nervous to be standing next to a flaming man. "Both of you just drop the childs play. You know we didn't do anything!" she yelled.

"Alright, just tell hot head to cool it!" yelled Sasuke.

Shang calmed down and the flames disappeared. Crossing his arms he stared at them. "Well?"

"Sorry, we were just kidding with you." said Goemon now panting at the wasted energy. "By the way, how the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"What? The fire thing?" asked Shang. Goemon nodded. "I'm a fire element. I have the ability to create and manipulate fire." he said.

"Wow, thats cool." said Sasuke, "I wish I could do that."

"Anyway, what are we doing now?" asked Shang.

"Going to see Plasma the fortune teller." said Goemon.

"A fortune teller?" asked Shang.

"Yeah, we are kinda stuck on what to do, so we ask him for advice." replied Yae. "Shall we go?" she asked the others. As everyone nodded, she smiled. "Good, now lets get going."

OoOoO

They travelled the town and came to a stop at a curtain with a strange symbol on it. They all entered and Shang stared around in amazement. The place was huge! The walls were painted a variety of non-matching colors, from red and blue, to gold and green, with a matching rug. Velvet ropes lined a walkway to the end of the building and outside the ropes, numerous statues danced in rythm to a dirge that played somewhere in the background, making it echo off the empty halls. A single chandelier hung above the hall, shining a cascade of beacons across the room like a giant disco ball.

As they walked down the walkway, Shang looked back and forth at the place. "He must be good to be this rich." he said.

"Yeah, he is pretty good at what he does." said Goemon.

Shang nodded and continued to admire the place, when a shrill yell sent chills down his spine.

"PLASMA!" the shout echoed across the cavernous room. Suddenly, a man wearing nothing but a loin cloth and what looked like a lampshade over his head dropped from the sky on a giant voodoo doll made of straw. He held onto one of the cords holding up the doll and jumped down, landing in front of them. "What is it that you seek from Plasma?" he asked.

"We wish to know what to do next. We have saved Kyushu and the rest of Japan from Dancin' and Kitty Lily, but now everyone hates us." said Goemon.

"Hmmmm...this will cost you ten Ryo." he said. Goemon handed the money over and the strange man began what looked like squats. He bent his legs and straitened them again, all the while chanting, "Hmmm...ababa...hmmm...ababa...hmmm...ababa..." Shang stepped backwards, this was really starting to freak him out. Finally, Plasma stopped and yelled, "PLASMA!" sending more chills down the newcomers spine.

"Well, what did you get?" asked Yae.

"It seems there is an even greater threat to Japan. Dancin' and Lily were nothing to this guy." he said.

"What? Another wierdo we gotta fight?" complained Ebisumaru. "I was wanting to go on vacation."

"What do you mean another threat? What does he plan to do?" asked Yae.

"Not sure myself. He obviously likes to play mind games, because I can't fully read him." said the fortune teller.

"Great...can you at least tell us where to find him?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course." he said. And after another round of chanting and screaming, he said, "He seems to have recently arrived in Oedo Castle."

"WHAT? Not again!" yelled Goemon. "We have to save The lord and Princess Yuki!"

The others followed him out and they all ran to the castle. But they arrived too late. As they arrived, a ship that looked like a giant spider climbed on top of the castle and placed itself on the roof. Suddenly, a cry rang from the robot, "Fortress Molecularization Beam!" yelled a deep voice. And suddenly, the entire castle turned into a giant fortress. Triple tiered, it had a giant steel door that stood easily twenty feet, anti-aircraft defense guns on the battlements of the second tier, and a giant tower to top it off. A lone flag flapped at the tip of the fort as the wind blew it playfully.

Ebisumaru looked at the flag. "Hmmmm...that guy looks really familiar." he said.

"Cummon, we have to get inside and save them." yelled Goemon and the quest began.

OoOoO

How was that? Eh eh eh? Anyway, I am starting to make other fics as well, plus reading a few. So it might take a few before the next ones come out. But not yet, I already have the next chappie done, so you can read it as well. The ones after it though.

Sasami: Wow, really? Oops...I mean, enjoy the chapter!


	3. Attack on the Fortress

Not much to say for now, so just kick back and enjoy.

OoO( 3 )OoO

Sasuke was the first to wake. He stood up and climbed out of the crater that he and the others made and sleepily walked to the coffee shop they had landed next to. Sliding the door open, he walked in and ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at a table sipping it slowly, his eyes closed the entire time.

His memory had glitched when they had landed, but it wasn't damaged. He started to backup and play the last scene he experienced. _Data restored. Memory Uploaded _he heard inside his head. Suddenly, as the fight came back to him, his eyes widened and he jumped up yelling. "Aaaagggggghhh!" he shouted.

The heart beat of everyone in the coffee shop skyrocketed as they heard the cry. They turned and stared at the startled robot. He smiled and scooted himself outside. Walking to the group he attempted to wake them up. "Hey guys! Wake up!" he yelled and he even tried to shake them awake. But they wouldn't wake up. Then an idea formed in his mind.

Out of his pouch, he pulled a chain of small grade firecrackers. He smiled as he lit them.

OoOoO

After a while, they all sat in the coffee shop. Except Sasuke, who had been tied to a stake outside and throttled for the rude awakening. Shang sat sipping a cup of warm tea as the others sat miserably around him.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Goemon. "He has taken over Oedo Castle and by the time we walk back he will have taken over the city, then there will be no way inside." he said.

"And Koryuta's flute breaking from the fall doesn't help matters." said Yae.

"It looks like all we can do is try to get back inside. But first, where are we?" asked Shang.

"The Kai Coffee Shop next to Mt. Fuji." said Goemon. "I guess we should go ask for the Wise Man's help."

"That seems logical, but we have to be quick. After all, we are going in the opposite direction of Oedo, leaving that maniac to do as he pleases with the city." said Yae.

"Right, so we are headed west." said Shang. They all looked at him. "What?"

"How did you know where to find the Wise Man's house?" asked Yae.

"Oh, that. Well, I ran into that place on the way here. The man there said he needed some help with something, so I offered my services. He told me he was called 'The Wise Man' and paid me a little money for my help."

"Wait a minute, what happened to it then?" asked Yae. "Surely you didn't spend it all."

"No actually, that was all he payed me. Before that I was broke." said Shang.

"Ugh! That cheap old man!" yelled Yae.

"Calm down, lets get Sasuke and get going to the Wise Man's." yelled Ebisumaru.

"Alright." said Yae, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

They all walked outside the coffee shop and freed a struggling Sasuke. "Where are we headed?" asked the little ninja, immediately forgetting that he had been punished at all.

"The Wise Mans." said Goemon. "He seems to be the only one who can help us now."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll lead the way. I know a short cut." he said, but was soon cut off by another voice.

"Hey, you there! Do you own this coffee shop?" it asked.

They all turned to see a man in samurai armor holding a spear. His face was uncovered and exposed a manikin like complexion. "Uhhh..." was their response.

"No matter. I am General Kaijiro of Storm Cloud Tokyo's army. I have come here to commondeer this coffee shop in the name of Lord Tokyo himself." said the stranger in a drolling voice.

"What? You mean he's already taken over the city?" yelled Goemon.

"Yes, he has decided to start expanding to the west before anywhere else." said the man.

"Why?"

"It has the most night clubs." At this response, all five of them face planted.

"Oh! Thats it! Tokyo, you are going down!" yelled Goemon.

"How dare you threaten Lord Tokyo! This calls for punishment..." said Kaijiro as he pulled out a small whistle. Blowing a loud tune on the piccolo, he put it away and jumped into the air. Suddenly, a giant robot flew and smashed into the ground, creating a large crater. The robot looked like a giant frog with an armored human body. Instead of legs, it had several high speed jets lifting it off the ground and making it hover. It shot out its long tongue out and grabbed Kaijiro, swallowing him.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Goemon. He pulled out a sea shell the size of a large football and blew into one end of it, making a sound like an out of tune trumpet. Then, a beam of green light shot from the sky and hit Goemon. He flew into the air and was inhaled into the mouth of another giant robot. Suddenly, a loud music started to play on the air.

Shang held his ears in disgust. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.

Yae held her head and said one word. "Impact."

"Its the movie star robot." shouted Ebisumaru.

"Movie star? Is that why he has his own theme song?" asked Shang. Yae nodded as Impact danced around in tune to the song. Shang crossed his arms annoyed. "How long does this last?" he asked.

"About five minutes, every single time." said Yae.

Shang closed his eyes. "I'm surprised the enemy hasn't attacked him yet."

"Doesn't surprise me." They all looked at Sasuke.

"Why?"

"They are probably too busy laughing at him." said the mini ninja, and the others started to snigger. Except for Ebisumaru, who was dancing with Impact.

After the theme song had ended, Impact stood facing the opposing robot. Kaijiro who was now inside the robot stared back. "There can only be one punishment for opposing Lord Tokyo." said the man. His robot raised its arm and pointed a finger at Impact. "Stop this now and you will be spared the great punishment."

"Or what?" yelled Impact.

The man smiled. "You will be..."everybody expected to hear executed. "forced to run around the castle naked wearing a sign that says _BAKA_!" shouted the man. Again the group face planted.

"He can't be serious!" yelled Sasuke. "That's the great punishment for fighting against that freak?"

"You stop that or I will tell Lord Tokyo!"

"Oh boy. Well, he was Dancin's brother." said Shang. "And it looks like the apple didn't fall far from the apple."

"Thats it, all of you shall pay!" shouted Kaijiro, and his robot sped forward. It shot its long tongue forward grabbed Impact around the waist. Pulling him forward, the frog head-butted Impact, sending him skidding backwards. Impact arose and smiled. "Hahaha, no matter how strong you may be, you cannot defeat me as long as I attack like this from a distance." said Kaijiro.

Goemon smiled from inside the robot. "Oh really? Well you forgot something." he said. Kaijiro stayed silent. Impact held his giant pipe high, then swung it forward. The head of the pipe shot forward and wrapped around the frogs wrist, attached to a thick chain. Impact retracted the chain and the frog was pulled forward and Impact punched the enemy twice with his left, then gave him a hard right fist. The enemy bot flew backwards and landed on the ground making a shockwave fly across the landscape.

The remaining group held their ground and managed to stay on their feet. "Man, looks like an even battle so far." said Shang.

"Maybe. Even though I don't have the same taste as Impact, I still believe in his skill to kick ass." said Yae.

Sasuke nodded. "I agree."

Kaijiro's bot stood and his face was no longer the calm serene expression. He was furious. "How dare you strike an officer of Storm Cloud Tokyo's army!" he shouted angrily.

"So you expected me to stand here?" asked Impact.

"Exactly!" yelled Impact and he flew forward on his skates. He slammed a skated foot into the robots chest knocking it backwards. After this, he crossed his arms in front of him and smiled. Throwing both arms forward, a rain of golden bullets flew forward from his chest and crashed ruthlessly into the frog. After a minute of non-stop fire, Impact slackened the attack and saw the frog barely standing.

"Too...strong..."said Kaijiro as the cockpit of his robot sparked and started to get extremely hot. Red warning lights flashed inside the small pod and Kaijiro coughed.

"Now, lets get rid of them Impact." said Goemon. Impact raised his pipe again and the chain shot forward with a swift movement of his fist. He jerked on the chain and started to spin in a circle. The robot was dragged through the air and was soon spinning at high velocity, crashing into cliffs and rock faces nearby. Suddenly, the grip of the chain slipped and the robot went flying as the chain let go. He flew so far into the horizon as to create a bright light, marking the point where he vanished from sight.

"Not bad." said Shang as he gave a small applause.

Impact turned and looked at the new face. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Name's Shang. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah, you too." said Impact and he let Goemon out of the cockpit. "Well you guys, I better get going. My agent will chew me out if I'm not back on stage in an hour." he said and flew into the air.

"Wait, couldn't we have used him to get back into the city?" asked Shang.

Yae shook her head. "'Fraid not. Though he is a powerful force, his size would make him an easy target for those guns. They would tear him to pieces before we even got to the gate."

Before Shang could ask his second question, Sasuke answered it. "No doubt that if he has taken over the city, then he will have guns all over the perimeter. There is no chance we would get in." Shang sat silent.

"Lets get moving." said Goemon and they continued towards the Wise Man's house.

OoOoO

Chapter three done. I have been really disappointed in people. Mystical Ninja is a great game that nobody plays. I wish that people would just take the time to play it, its only about a five hour game. It has action, humor, and best of all, you get to be a ninja! So get out there and play the game!

Sasami: Yeah, though he doesn't realise that the only people reading this will be the ones who have played the game!

Dream wrecker...


	4. Enter Impact

OoO( 4 )OoO

Sasuke was the first to wake. He stood up and climbed out of the crater that he and the others made and sleepily walked to the coffee shop they had landed next to. Sliding the door open, he walked in and ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at a table sipping it slowly, his eyes closed the entire time.

His memory had glitched when they had landed, but it wasn't damaged. He started to backup and play the last scene he experienced. _Data restored. Memory Uploaded _he heard inside his head. Suddenly, as the fight came back to him, his eyes widened and he jumped up yelling. "Aaaagggggghhh!" he shouted.

The heart beat of everyone in the coffee shop skyrocketed as they heard the cry. They turned and stared at the startled robot. He smiled and scooted himself outside. Walking to the group he attempted to wake them up. "Hey guys! Wake up!" he yelled and he even tried to shake them awake. But they wouldn't wake up. Then an idea formed in his mind.

Out of his pouch, he pulled a chain of small grade firecrackers. He smiled as he lit them.

OoOoO

After a while, they all sat in the coffee shop. Except Sasuke, who had been tied to a stake outside and throttled for the rude awakening. Shang sat sipping a cup of warm tea as the others sat miserably around him.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Goemon. "He has taken over Oedo Castle and by the time we walk back he will have taken over the city, then there will be no way inside." he said.

"And Koryuta's flute breaking from the fall doesn't help matters." said Yae.

"It looks like all we can do is try to get back inside. But first, where are we?" asked Shang.

"The Kai Coffee Shop next to Mt. Fuji." said Goemon. "I guess we should go ask for the Wise Man's help."

"That seems logical, but we have to be quick. After all, we are going in the opposite direction of Oedo, leaving that maniac to do as he pleases with the city." said Yae.

"Right, so we are headed west." said Shang. They all looked at him. "What?"

"How did you know where to find the Wise Man's house?" asked Yae.

"Oh, that. Well, I ran into that place on the way here. The man there said he needed some help with something, so I offered my services. He told me he was called 'The Wise Man' and paid me a little money for my help."

"Wait a minute, what happened to it then?" asked Yae. "Surely you didn't spend it all."

"No actually, that was all he payed me. Before that I was broke." said Shang.

"Ugh! That cheap old man!" yelled Yae.

"Calm down, lets get Sasuke and get going to the Wise Man's." yelled Ebisumaru.

"Alright." said Yae, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

They all walked outside the coffee shop and freed a struggling Sasuke. "Where are we headed?" asked the little ninja, immediately forgetting that he had been punished at all.

"The Wise Mans." said Goemon. "He seems to be the only one who can help us now."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll lead the way. I know a short cut." he said, but was soon cut off by another voice.

"Hey, you there! Do you own this coffee shop?" it asked.

They all turned to see a man in samurai armor holding a spear. His face was uncovered and exposed a manikin like complexion. "Uhhh..." was their response.

"No matter. I am General Kaijiro of Storm Cloud Tokyo's army. I have come here to commondeer this coffee shop in the name of Lord Tokyo himself." said the stranger in a drolling voice.

"What? You mean he's already taken over the city?" yelled Goemon.

"Yes, he has decided to start expanding to the west before anywhere else." said the man.

"Why?"

"It has the most night clubs." At this response, all five of them face planted.

"Oh! Thats it! Tokyo, you are going down!" yelled Goemon.

"How dare you threaten Lord Tokyo! This calls for punishment..." said Kaijiro as he pulled out a small whistle. Blowing a loud tune on the piccolo, he put it away and jumped into the air. Suddenly, a giant robot flew and smashed into the ground, creating a large crater. The robot looked like a giant frog with an armored human body. Instead of legs, it had several high speed jets lifting it off the ground and making it hover. It shot out its long tongue out and grabbed Kaijiro, swallowing him.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Goemon. He pulled out a sea shell the size of a large football and blew into one end of it, making a sound like an out of tune trumpet. Then, a beam of green light shot from the sky and hit Goemon. He flew into the air and was inhaled into the mouth of another giant robot. Suddenly, a loud music started to play on the air.

Shang held his ears in disgust. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.

Yae held her head and said one word. "Impact."

"Its the movie star robot." shouted Ebisumaru.

"Movie star? Is that why he has his own theme song?" asked Shang. Yae nodded as Impact danced around in tune to the song. Shang crossed his arms annoyed. "How long does this last?" he asked.

"About five minutes, every single time." said Yae.

Shang closed his eyes. "I'm surprised the enemy hasn't attacked him yet."

"Doesn't surprise me." They all looked at Sasuke.

"Why?"

"They are probably too busy laughing at him." said the mini ninja, and the others started to snigger. Except for Ebisumaru, who was dancing with Impact.

After the theme song had ended, Impact stood facing the opposing robot. Kaijiro who was now inside the robot stared back. "There can only be one punishment for opposing Lord Tokyo." said the man. His robot raised its arm and pointed a finger at Impact. "Stop this now and you will be spared the great punishment."

"Or what?" yelled Impact.

The man smiled. "You will be..."everybody expected to hear executed. "forced to run around the castle naked wearing a sign that says _BAKA_!" shouted the man. Again the group face planted.

"He can't be serious!" yelled Sasuke. "That's the great punishment for fighting against that freak?"

"You stop that or I will tell Lord Tokyo!"

"Oh boy. Well, he was Dancin's brother." said Shang. "And it looks like the apple didn't fall far from the apple."

"Thats it, all of you shall pay!" shouted Kaijiro, and his robot sped forward. It shot its long tongue forward grabbed Impact around the waist. Pulling him forward, the frog head-butted Impact, sending him skidding backwards. Impact arose and smiled. "Hahaha, no matter how strong you may be, you cannot defeat me as long as I attack like this from a distance." said Kaijiro.

Goemon smiled from inside the robot. "Oh really? Well you forgot something." he said. Kaijiro stayed silent. Impact held his giant pipe high, then swung it forward. The head of the pipe shot forward and wrapped around the frogs wrist, attached to a thick chain. Impact retracted the chain and the frog was pulled forward and Impact punched the enemy twice with his left, then gave him a hard right fist. The enemy bot flew backwards and landed on the ground making a shockwave fly across the landscape.

The remaining group held their ground and managed to stay on their feet. "Man, looks like an even battle so far." said Shang.

"Maybe. Even though I don't have the same taste as Impact, I still believe in his skill to kick ass." said Yae.

Sasuke nodded. "I agree."

Kaijiro's bot stood and his face was no longer the calm serene expression. He was furious. "How dare you strike an officer of Storm Cloud Tokyo's army!" he shouted angrily.

"So you expected me to stand here?" asked Impact.

"..."

"Exactly!" yelled Impact and he flew forward on his skates. He slammed a skated foot into the robots chest knocking it backwards. After this, he crossed his arms in front of him and smiled. Throwing both arms forward, a rain of golden bullets flew forward from his chest and crashed ruthlessly into the frog. After a minute of non-stop fire, Impact slackened the attack and saw the frog barely standing.

"Too...strong..."said Kaijiro as the cockpit of his robot sparked and started to get extremely hot. Red warning lights flashed inside the small pod and Kaijiro coughed.

"Now, lets get rid of them Impact." said Goemon. Impact raised his pipe again and the chain shot forward with a swift movement of his fist. He jerked on the chain and started to spin in a circle. The robot was dragged through the air and was soon spinning at high velocity, crashing into cliffs and rock faces nearby. Suddenly, the grip of the chain slipped and the robot went flying as the chain let go. He flew so far into the horizon as to create a bright light, marking the point where he vanished from sight.

"Not bad." said Shang as he gave a small applause.

Impact turned and looked at the new face. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Name's Shang. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah, you too." said Impact and he let Goemon out of the cockpit. "Well you guys, I better get going. My agent will chew me out if I'm not back on stage in an hour." he said and flew into the air.

"Wait, couldn't we have used him to get back into the city?" asked Shang.

Yae shook her head. "'Fraid not. Though he is a powerful force, his size would make him an easy target for those guns. They would tear him to pieces before we even got to the gate."

Before Shang could ask his second question, Sasuke answered it. "No doubt that if he has taken over the city, then he will have guns all over the perimeter. There is no chance we would get in." Shang sat silent.

"Lets get moving." said Goemon and they continued towards the Wise Man's house.


	5. Return to Zazen

OoO( 5 )OoO

It didn't take nearly as much time to reach the Wise Man's using Sasuke's shortcut. They all walked forward into the grassy canyon and saw that the Wise Man's house was mearly a cottage now. The explosion that had blown his house up had taken every scrap of the house with it, leaving him nothing to work with. So he just started from scratch, and so far has come up with what looked like a log cabin.

He was working out in front of the house when the group approached. He looked up and saw them and his face immediately brightened. "Ah! Sasuke, you have returned home. Goemon, nice to see you again. Ebisumaru, my old friend, how have you been? Yae..." he said and grabbed her chest. "I see you've grown."

Yae looked down at the two hands groping her and her eye twitched. Letting out an earsplitting battle cry, she slammed her fist into the old mans chin and sent him through the front door and out the back wall. "YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled and Goemon and Ebisumaru held her back as she drew her katana and flailed it about wildly.

Sasuke walked up to the old man and shook his head. "You never change." he said.

"Is it too much to ask to be able to do the things I like in my final years of life?" he weeped.

"SAVE IT FOR THE JURY!" yelled Yae who had made it into the house against Goemon's and Ebisumaru's strength. Shang walked forward and stood between Yae and the Wise Man.

"We came here for a reason." he said.

"Ah! Shang, you're back to help some more! Good good, because I need some more help with..."

"Thats not why we are here." grunted Goemon as he used all his strength to restrain Yae.

"Someone has taken over Oedo Town and we need your help to get back in." said Sasuke.

"What? Surely it couldn't be Dancin'..."

"No, even worse. His brother Storm Cloud Tokyo has taken the stage on trying to rule Japan...no pun intended." said Goemon. Yae had calmed down and waited outside.

"Ah, I see. Well, I know a guy who knows a guy that may be able to help you." said the Wise Man. "His name is Ushiwaka and he resides in Zazen Town."

"Ushiwaka? The dwarf?" asked Sasuke.

"The one and only. He has a friend the has a very special ability that may help you all."

"How do you know this?" asked Shang.

The Wise Man smiled and the others in the group sighed and covered their ears. "Because, I am... THE WISE MAN!" he yelled almost blowing Shang out the door.

"I-I see..." said Shang.

"Thanks for the help Wise Man." said Sasuke and they headed further west to the gateway of Zazen.

OoOoO

It took nearly three hours of walking to reach the gate of Zazen. When they arrived, Ebisumaru sat on the front stairs and leaned over like a panting dog. "I...I hate walking." he said miserably.

They all looked at him. "Cummon, we're almost there." said Sasuke.

"You guys go on, I'm not gonna make it." he said laying down on the stair.

"Okay, I guess you'll miss out on lunch." said Goemon and Ebisumaru immediately sat up.

"Now look, if we're going to stop Tokyo then we need to get out there and try our best, not sit here and complain that you're tired. So lets go." said Ebisumaru walking for the door.

They all looked at him and turned to the door, ignoring his comment. As they entered the city, they immediately went to the nearest restaurant. Sitting down at the table, they all ordered their food and started to talk. "So, where can we find Ushiwaka?" asked Shang.

"He's usually found at his secret fishing spot. I know a shortcut there." said Yae as her yakisoba was set in front of her. Taking a pair of chopsticks, she started to dig into the plate of noodles.

"How do you know him Yae?" asked Ebisumaru, who had ordered a platter of roasted duck.

She looked up, swallowing a mouthful. "I helped him out a little when you guys were trying to plot how to get passed Benkei. How do you think I got information to make him move?" she asked. They sat silently. "Exactly. Now, if he isn't there, then I'm not sure where to find him." she said.

Goemon stopped slurping down a bowl of ramen temporarily to talk. "Well, lets just hope he's there then." he said wiping his mouth. Nobody else talked as they ate their meal and sat letting it digest. The waitress walked over and handed Goemon the bill. He paid his meal and the others paid theirs. Yae looked at Shang.

"Where did you get that money?" she asked curiously.

He smiled mischieviously. "Hehe. Well, lets just say that Storm Cloud Tokyo wasn't exactly poor." he said holding a bulging money purse. They all started laughing until Ebisumaru gasped. They all looked at him curiously. "Whats the matter?" asked Shang.

He showed them the inside of his wallet and it was near empty. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten that Gold Suite at the inn." said Goemon almost sniggering.

Ebisumaru's face lit up. "I know, I'll just get them to give me a discount." he said standing.

Goemon immediately placed a hand on his friends shoulder, forcing him to sit down. "I'll cover your meal." he said.

"But..."

"I said I'll cover it." said Goemon venomously.

OoOoO

After their meal, they all gathered outside the restaurant and turned to Yae. "Well, lead the way." said Sasuke.

Yae nodded and headed for the doorway to Benkei's bridge. Opening the door, she ran through and hurled herself over the side of the bridge and into the knee deep water. Everyone followed her example, except Sasuke, who was hovering above the water on high powered jets that appeared on his back.

"Don't like water?" asked Shang as Sasuke hovered next to him.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, never did. Always short circuits me." he said and they continued down the stream until they came to a small opening in the wall where the bars had been broken off. Yae ducked and started to enter the hole, unaware of wandering eyes.

Shang's eyes widened as Yae bent over and started crawling through the hole. Sasuke looked at him and cracked a smile. Sasuke elbowed him and woke him up. Shang and Goemon looked at each other, then raced for the hole. Goemon made it first, but was dragged backwards as Shang yanked on his belt. Shang attempted to go through, but was tripped by Goemon.

Eventually, Sasuke intervened and went in before both of them, followed by Ebisumaru. When Yae crawled out of the hole, she smiled as she saw a small figure sitting on a fence post with a tiny fishing rod. Sasuke, Ebisumaru, Goemon, and Shang all crawled out and looked around. Yae approached the small figure silently. "Boo!"she shouted and Ushiwaka went flying into the pond in fright. Yae gasped and reached into the water, pulling out a small fish.

Ushiwaka's small legs kicked wildly as he struggled to get out of the fish's mouth. Yae grabbed his flailing legs and yanked him out, throwing the fish back in the water. Setting the small figure on the fence post, she smiled and said. "Oops."

"What do you mean oops? I was almost eaten by a fish!" shouted the dwarf.

"Sorry." she said shrugging. "We need your help."

Shaking himself off, he glared at her. "With what?"

"Have you heard about Oedo Town?" asked Goemon. Ushiwaka shook his head. "It was taken over by another freak, but this one is much stronger."

"So what do you need me for?" asked Ushiwaka.

"The Wise Man told us that you have a friend with a 'special' ability that may help us." said Sasuke.

Ushiwaka thought for a second then smiled. "Oh yeah!" he said slamming his fist into his palm. They all looked at him and waited for him to say something. "His name is Plasma."

They all fell over again. Sitting up, Yae said, "We waisted half the day for someone to tell us to go to Plasma? Oh, when I get my hands on that old man..." she said.

"Is there anyone else you know that could help us?" asked Shang.

"Well, I suppose I could help out a little..." he said.

"Wait, how? You are too small to do much of anything." said Shang curiously.

Ushiwaka smiled. Jumping off the fence post, and landed on Shang's head. Suddenly, a pink light covered him and Shang fell under the weight of the full sized warrior. "Never underestimate my friend." he said, then turned to the others. "So, you need some help to take over Oedo Town huh?" he asked.

"No, we need help to get it back. We aren't taking over it, but if we don't act quickly, then we will have more than just Oedo to worry about." said Goemon urgently. Ushiwaka nodded and thought for a second.

"I have another friend that may be able to help us." he said. "Her name is Yuriko, but be very careful. She doesn't like visitors often." he said. They nodded and followed him.

OoOoO

Back in Oedo, Tokyo was relaxing in his new throne. Looking at his three generals, he smiled slightly. "I have heard news that the insects I disposed of from my castle have recently defeated Kaijiro in combat. This confuses me..." he said as he stood slowly. "How could any thousand people defeat one of my military robots?" he shouted at them. A round plump general held up his hand. "Yes, what is it Tsuronosuke.?" asked Tokyo.

The general stepped forward. "The culprit had a robot of his own."

Tokyo's expression darkened. "One strong enough to take out a military robot of mine?" His men said nothing. "This...Goemon, has upgraded from an annoyance to a threat. I want him eliminated as soon as possible. If he is not disposed of quickly, then you all will be the ones being disposed of. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a poisoness tone.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"Tsuronosuke. Last they were seen in Zazen. You shall be posted in the Chugoku Region. Hirotaro, you will wait outside the main entrance to the city. Ishizaku, take the remaining exit to the west. They will not escape me this time." he said clenching his fist.

"Uh...sir?" said Chi Chi, who was now standing next to their leader. "They didn't escape you last time...you fired them out of the cannon." she said.

"Details details." he said waving his hand. "All that matters is that we nuetralize this...vigilante, before they become a serious threat."


	6. Secrets and Superstition

Thanks tothe fewreviewers that actually read this story, I got reinspired and am on the train to finishing this story.

Sasami - Yeah, thanks! I can actually get paid now!

...Anyway, here are those that are loyal.

**kitsunebabe**: My first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing.

**hhgbh**: Thanks, I was hoping to make my audience laugh as well as become interested. You have proved that I reached that goal.

**CILESTIAL WARRIOR**: Loud name aside, a cool fan with a cool Megaman fic. Being a Megaman fan myself, I enjoyed it. As for Ushiwaka (the dwarf), I thought he was a girl also. But playing the game again, I noticed that whenver someone was talking about the dwarf, they called it a him. Not to mention Benkei, who said he saw a much smaller_him_. What I'm trying to say is, although he may look like a girl, he isn't. Hmmm...what does that say about the woman in the town that find him attractive? O.o()

Sasami - To the story!

OoO( 6 )OoO

The group travelled with Ushiwaka to a dark corner of Zazen. In an alleyway behind the Golden Temple, Ushiwaka pushed one of the blocks out of the wall.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice.

"Ushiwaka." he replied.

"Prove it." said the voice.

"I'm Ushiwaka the brave, the handsome, the invincible..."

"Okay, come one through." said the voice, then a secret door opened out of the bricks.

"The graceful, the majestic, the unstoppable..."

"I said okay." said the voice annoyed.

"The wondrous, the valiant, the..." suddenly, a boot from Goemon shoved Ushiwaka through the now open door. Following him in, the others looked around. It looked as if the place was decorated for Dracula. Everything was dark and dreary, from the walls, to the black carpet, to the dark glow eminating in front of them. They approached the figure sitting cross legged.

"What is it Ushiwaka?" asked the voice. The glow faded and revealed a woman in black clothing. She had a strange headdress on and wore long black robes. Standing up, she looked at them.

"These are friends of mine. They need your help with something very important." he said.

She smiled slowly. "What is this problem?" she asked. Shang stood looking around, trying not to notice. But Yuriko was staring at him.

"A man named Storm Cloud Tokyo has taken over Oedo and is now trying to take over Japan." said Goemon. Yuriko's eyes widened and she stared at him. He quickly cowered behind Ushiwaka.

"Tokyo...?" she asked. Then started laughing. "So, he actually did live his dream." she said. They all looked at her awkwardly when she said, "I will help you under one condition."

"What's that?" asked Yae. Yuriko glared at her, but Yae didn't even acknowledge it.

"My black cat was let out by the door man. I want you to find it." she said.

"Uh oh..." said Ushiwaka. Turning around, he looked and saw the old door man chained to the wall screaming.

"No no no! Make it stop!" he shouted as he stared at the painting in front of him.

"What is he looking at?" asked Sasuke.

"He let my cat out, so I am torturing him. I'm making him look at a painting of the Witch in a bathing suit." she said. The group gasped and stared at her.

"How could you." yelled Ebisumaru. She looked at him and he instantly cowered.

"He let out my cat. But if you find him, then I will help you." she said. Ushiwaka nodded and lead them back outside.

Yae turned to Ushiwaka and glared. "What is her problem?" she shouted.

"She has a very special bond with her cat." he said.

"You mean that one?" asked Shang pointing to a black cat that had walked in front of them all. They all stared at the cat, then at each other. "Get it!" he shouted.

The cat heard his yell and took off. They chased after it for ten minutes before they all tired out. "Man, why do cats have to have legs?" asked Ebisumaru.

They looked at him like he was stupid. Yae looked up and said, "Look, the only way we are going to catch it is to out think it." she said, and her idea was much approved of. "Someone has to set a trap, then some others will have to chase it. Who volunteers to chase it?" she asked. Ebisumaru raised his hand. "I guess its up to you Goemon. Ushiwaka, me, and Shang will keep it from taking a wrong turn. Sasuke, you are the best with mechanics, so you set the trap." she said, and they all nodded.

"What about me?" asked Ebisumaru.

"Ummm..." replied Yae.

"How about you tell Sasuke when the cat is coming so he can be ready?" asked Shang. Ebisumaru smiled and nodded. "Good, lets get this over with. I just can't wait until I get to go back to that place." he said sarcastically.

They all split up and went to their positions. Shang and Yae hid in alleys opposite from each other incase the cat should take that turn, Ushiwaka stood at the gate further up ahead, and Ebisumaru stood at the end of Sasuke's alley.

Goemon walked down the road for five minutes before spotting the feline. Smiling, he ran for it. the cat heard him come and ran towards Shang and Yae's alleys. Taking a left, he ran strait into Shang. Shang let out a roar that sounded frighteningly similar to a tiger. The cat turned around and flew like a bullet for the other alley, only to be surprised by a katana blade nearly clipping its whiskers. Both Shang and Yae ran at the cat, hoping to catch it easier than planned. Diving for the cat, it flew off towards Ushiwaka, leaving the two to collide in mid air.

Goemon jumped over the two as he chased the cat.

Meanwhile, Yae and Shang shook out of their daze to find themselves in an awkward position. Yae lay on her back and Shang had landed on top of her. They both stared at each other, then scrambled away, as bright red as an apple.

"This is never spoken of again..."said Yae nervously.

Shang nodded staring at the ground. "Right..."

OoOoO

The cat ran towards the gate leading to the Golden Temple, when Ushiwaka came out and started chasing it with Goemon. They ran for a minute before Ushiwaka stopped Goemon. "That should be enough. There is only one way to go from here and thats strait into the trap." he said.

Goemon nodded and sat down to catch his breath. "Good. Lets hope this works." he said.

OoOoO

Ebisumaru looked back and forth waiting for the cat. He was bored, so he looked around and saw something shiny on the ground. Bending down, he picked up the object, not even noticing the black blur fly behind him and down the alley. "Hey, someone dropped a ryo." he said smiling.

Sasuke hammered on the iron cage as he waited for Ebisumaru's warning. Standing up, he smiled at his handiwork. "Phew, that should hold it." he said. Suddenly, something crashed into his back and sent him into the cage. The door slammed shut and locked him inside.

The cat jumped over the cage and back into Zazen.

After waiting for a while, the group walked over to see if their trap had worked. "Hey, did he come down here?" Yae asked Ebisumaru.

Ebisumaru looked at her and shrugged. "I didn't see him come." he said.

Following the alley, they ran into the cage and saw their failure. Sasuke lay in the cage, mind spinning. Yae sighed and rubbed her temples. "Please tell me we weren't outsmarted by a cat." she said.

Shang's gaze darkened. "I'll catch it." he said and walked over to the opening. Taking his shirt off, he tossed it aside, exposing his muscular chest. Tattooed on the front was a pair of dragons clashing in a battle surrounded by fire. Suddenly, the tattoo glowed and fire erupted from his body again. Two dragons made of fire came out of his body and flew spirals around him, then flew off.

Everyone was awed by the site. "What are they going to do?" asked Goemon.

"We are going to split up and follow one of them. When one finds the cat, they will surround it with fire, leaving it no escape route." he said. Grabbing his shirt, he walked back to them and put his shirt back on. "Lets go. Yae, Ushiwaka, you two come with me. Goemon, you and the other two go after the other one. If yours has caught the cat, then send someone to alert us." he said, and they all split up.

As they walked down the street, Yae looked at Shang strangely. "How come you didn't use that before?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Because, its a curse of mine. Although it does allow me to use fire to my advantage, it can also be controlled by someone else. If someone were to find out about the tattoo, then they could control the dragons, and me..." he said.

She stayed silent for a moment before asking another question. "Why are you telling me?" she asked.

He let out a small laugh. "Truthfully, I have no idea. You just seem to be the kind of person I can trust. That's all." he said. She continued walking, unable to think of something to say. They walked until they encountered a wall of fire. Seeing the cat in the center, they ran forward and smiled.

"Alright!" shouted Ushiwaka.

"Ushiwaka, go tell the others." said Shang. He nodded, then took off after the other half of the group. Turning to Yae he smiled. "Well, lets get him to Yuriko so she can help us." he said. Turning to the wall of fire, he walked through it without a scratch. Grabbing the cat, he turned back around and said, "Hold this for a second." Handing her the cat, he took his shirt off again. The ring of fire gathered again into the shape of a dragon then flew into the air. The other dragon approached and they both started to fly towards Shang.

Both dragons flew back into Shang's tattoo, making him cringe in pain. Putting his shirt back on, he walked back over to her and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked.

Then, the others ran up and smiled. "Awesome! You got it!" yelled Goemon.

"Yes, you got me, now please loosen thy grip!" yelled the cat. They all gasped and stared at the cat. "Yes yes, I can talk. Now please, not so tight."

Yae loosened her grip and the cat started purring. "Ah, much better." he said.

"Artemis, why did you run away from Yuriko?" asked Ushiwaka.

The cat glared at him. Would you want to stay in that place 24 hours a day?" he asked. Ushiwaka said nothing. "Exactly my point. But I've had my exercise for today, so I am willing to go back." They nodded and started to walk back.

In the shadows, Hirotaro smiled. Becoming bored with waiting, he had decided to see what was taking so long. He overheard everything about Shang and the tattoo. This would be valuable information for his leader. He quickly ran to the door and opened it, then ran out.

OoOoO

Tokyo smiled as he heard the news. "So, the flaming one has a weakness. And that weakness could be the weekness of the others as well." he said. "Exellent Hirotaro. I will have to look more into this tattoo buisiness, after all he would be a very valueable ally."

Hirotaro bowed and saluted military fashion. "All for the cause of greatness sir." he said.

"Indeed. You and Nobushiro pull back and come with me. Tsuronosuke should be more than enough for them."

"But sir, what about Kaijiro?" asked the general.

"Hmmm...if he is ever found again, then bring him to me. As for the pests, Tsuronosuke has a surprise for them. Tell him to find out which way they leave and intercept them. After all, I don't want my new city in pieces." said Tokyo, then he took flight towards Oedo.

Hirotaro did as he was bidden, then retreated to Oedo with Nobushiro...


	7. The Power of Teamwork

OoO( 7 )OoO

Yuriko thanked them greatly for the return of Artemis. In return, she decided to help them by increasing their power and assisting them in battle when needed. "With this power, you should be able to re-enter Oedo Town and take back the castle. And, if you ever need my help, then ask me and I will help wherever I can." she said. She started chanting and the dark glow around her appeared again. Suddenly, it raised off of her in the form of a black cat. Flying through the air, it covered the six and increased their power amazingly.

As they left, Shang flexed his arms back and forth. "I don't feel any change." he said.

"Hmmm...lets test it." said Goemon. Walking over to a metal pole, he thrust his head forward and headbutted it. The pole quivered and Goemon held both hands to his head. "Owowowowowowow! That hurt!" he shouted dancing around in pain.

"Well, it certainly didn't increase your brain power." said Yae. Walking over to the pole, she stood grasping her sheath. Suddenly, she slashed clean through the pole. The others stared at her in amazement, for they hadn't even seen the attack.

"What the hell?" shouted Goemon. Pulling his pipe out, he aimed for the falling top of the pole. His pipe smashed into the scrap metal and sent it flying like a javelin shot from a cannon. "Aha! I got it." he said flexing.

"Well, lets get out of here." said Sasuke. They nodded and walked for the gate. "You're coming with?" he asked Ushiwaka.

"Of course, I told you I would help didn't I?" he asked smiling. "Alright, so we are headed to Oedo?" he asked.

"No." said Yae. "Although we may have gotten a power up, we will still be outnumbered by a hundred to one by the time we get there."

"How do you know that?" asked Ebisumaru.

"Think about it, if Tokyo took over the castle and had over two dozen robots created in that time, think how much he has now. We will definitely need Impact during this mission." she said.

Goemon nodded, "Right, so where are we headed now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where we can find more warriors to fight with us. I'm afraid to say it, but I think we may have to destroy the castle to even the odds." said Shang.

The others nodded remorsefully. "As bad as that sounds, it seems like the only option. Right now, I suggest we get back to the Wise Man's and have a meeting there. Maybe he can build us an army." said Yae.

"Alright, lets go." said Goemon, and they all walked to the door. But upon opening it, they were all surprised to see another general in armor.

"About time you all got here." said the fat man. "I am here in the name of Lord Tokyo to destroy the annoyance known as you." he said.

Goemon smiled. "Here that guys, we are starting to get under Tokyo's skin." he said. The others laughed.

"Uh...no, you aren't. He even forgot about you, thats how unannoying you are to him..." said the general, who was obviously losing his cool. "I am here to dispose of you permanently, so prepare!" he yelled and pulled out a giant axe.

Goemon smiled and stepped forward, "Don't worry guys, I've got this one." he said.

"Hahahaha! You think you can take me alone?" asked Tsuronosuke. He flattened his thin two piece mustache. "Sorry, but think again!" he yelled and roared as a golden battle aura surrounded him.

Goemon smiled and spun his pipe expertly. Yelling aloud, his normally dark hair turned a brilliant golden color and his muscles expanded greatly. "Hahahaha, guess what tubby, your not the only one who can increase your strength." he said.

Tsuronosuke was furious. Running forward, he slammed his axe into the ground where Goemon had just been. Pulling it free, he swung it horizontilly in an attempt to take off the opponents head. But Goemon ducked and smashed the pipe into the fat mans gut. Tsuronosuke smiled as the weapon bounced off his gut. Raising his arm, he smashed his elbow into the back of Goemon's head, sending him to the ground.

"Hahaha!" bellowed Tsuronosuke. Raising his axe handle, he thrust it at Goemons head, but the stealthy ninja dodged and slipped the long pipe between the general's legs. Pushing forward, he tripped the man and made a shockwave go through the ground as he landed. Goemon swung the pipe and smashed it into the generals back, making him cry out in pain.

Tsuronosuke got back up in rage and held his axe out in front of him. Suddenly, the tip of the axe exploded as it fired three energy blasts out strait at Goemon. His eyes widened and he barely dodged the blasts. Tsuronosuke fired again, but this time Goemon stayed still. Swinging the pipe full force, he smashed one of the blasts back at the shooter. The generals face turned from anger to fear as the energy came back at him. The energy hit his axe, making it explode in the users hand.

Goemon jumped into the air and kicked Tsuronosuke in the side of the head, sending him rolling across the ground. The man got back up, but barely. He glared at them in anger and pulled out a small whistle. Blowing with everything he had, the sound of heavy machinery became audible. A giant dinosaur looking robot crashed to the ground, then grabbed Tsuronosuke in its mouth, swallowing him.

"Hahahaha! Now what are you going to do?" yelled the overweight general. The robot reared its head back and a giant fireball shot from its mouth. Goemon and the others dodged the projectile and ran towards the robot. Goemon grabbed the Triton Shell from his pack and was about to blow the tune for Impact, when another fireball exploded and threw the shell from his hand.

Yae ran quickly and saved Goemon from the explosion of yet another fireball. "Watch it! He almost fried you there!" she yelled and ran, dragging him behind her.

"But the Triton Shell!" he yelled.

"It'll be useless if you're dead!" she yelled.

Shang had already attacked the robot. His dragons flew out of his body and attacked the dinosaur relentlessly. Meanwhile, Sasuke ran around the bot looking for a place to store a bomb cache. Yae looked for a weakness in the monster, but was having trouble. Unlike the other robot, this one was much more stable.

Tsuronosuke laughed maniacly as he attacked the group. Lowering the head, he laughed in there faces. "Hahahahaha! You thought you could beat the invincible Tsuronosuke?" he shouted.

As he taunted his foe, Ushiwaka ran forward and pulled out a thick metal stave from his back. "Hyyyyaaaaahhhh!" he yelled, then thrust the stave through the shield in the cockpit. It smashed through the glass, sending glass flying into the drivers face. This startled Tsuronosuke and Ushiwaka yelled, "Sasuke! The cockpit is its weakness!" he yelled and jumped off.

Sasuke smiled and ran for the lowered head, but the general heard the cry and pulled away from the ground. Sasuke ran backwards as the robot almost stepped on him.

"Sasuke! Hop on!" shouted Yae and she ran over to him. Sasuke jumped onto her back and she started a rough climb up the monster.

Meanwhile, Shang's dragons were keeping it plenty busy as they flew around its head and shot fire at it from a distance. When Yae reached the top, she let Sasuke down and he ran for the opening. Suddenly, Shang's dragon attacked and made the machine shift. This threw Yae off the side of the beast. Shang's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could towards her falling form.

Sasuke ran forward and flipped through the air, landing in front of the cockpit shield. He smiled as the fat man's eyes widened. Tossing what looked like several sticks of dynomite attached to a handle into the cockpit. The man reached for it, but quickly pulled his hand back when a freezing kunai hit it, and incased it in a block of ice. Sasuke backflipped off the front of the machine and gracefully landed on the ground.

Shang ran and caught Yae as she fell to the ground. He smiled at her and said, "What? No thank you?"

She smiled and said, "Easy boy. Hurry up and let me down." Setting her down, he heard a cry from behind him.

"Shang! The cockpit! Attack the cockpit!" yelled Sasuke as he ran from another fireball. Shang nodded and concentrated on the dragons. they both flew up into the air and combined into one giant dragon almost as big as Koryuta. It flew directly for the robot and crashed into the cockpit, invading every crevice that the robot had. The ice on the bomb melted, and the explosive ignited.

_BOOM! _The bomb exploded, and ignited the fuel cell that powered the robot, creating a chain reaction that destroyed the entire thing and sent Tsuronosuke flying strait up.

After the smoke cleared, Ebisumaru walked up to the rubble and brandished his hammer like it was a baseball bat. "What are you doing?" asked Ushiwaka.

Suddenly, Tsuronosuke came flying back down to the ground. But before he even hit the ground, Ebisumaru smashed him with the hammer back towards Oedo Town. The fat general flew like a rocket towards the horizon and vanished. Ebisumaru turned around and smiled. "Returning Tokyo's trash." he said.

Everyone laughed and Goemon patted him on the back. "Nice swing." he said.

"Well, lets get out of here before they make us clean this up." said Ushiwaka, and they all headed to the Wise Man's.


	8. A Lost Ally

Nearing the end of the story. Who knows what could happen? Maybe Yae and Goemon get hitched, maybe Shang and Sasuke start a school of Ka-ra-te, maybe Ebisumaru teams up with Richard Simmons to make a weight loss program. The only way to find out is to keep reading!

Sasami - To the loyal fans of this fic,a round of applause! You all haveexellent taste in games and we hope that when you finish this story, you will be eager to read our other stories.

Our?

Sasami - Yep. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and know that we are getting really close to the juiciest part of the story. So stay loyal and you are in for a big surprise! NOW READ!

OoO( 8 )OoO

Tokyo sat in his library reading a book conveniently named _'Magical Tattoos'_. Silently he nodded his head as he read about the curse of the Ryu Sen Ken tattoo.

Chi Chi walked into the study and approached her master. "Sire, we have recieved word that Tsuronosuke has been defeated by the annoyance." she said bowing.

"Huh? Hmm….these pests get more irritating each day. But, no matter. For soon, we will have a general who will crush their group like insects."

"What do you mean sir?" she asked.

"This...Shang has a tattoo on his body that will be able to help us destroy that menace Goemon and his group forever. Then, when that is finished, we will take over Japan and finally have conquered the world." he said.

"But sir, will the target join our cause?" she asked.

An evil grin spread across the rulers face. "He will have no choice my dear. For what some consider a gift, others consider a curse. I will harness this curse, and he will be forced to work with us." he said clenching his fist. "Have Hirotaro and Nobushiro fetch this Shang to me immediately." he said.

Suddenly, a projectile flew through the air like a giant cannonball and smashed into the side of the castle, sending a tremor through the building and almost knocking Tokyo off his feet. Standing back up strait, Tokyo smiled. "That'll be Tsuronosuke. Have him brought here before me." he said. The beautiful assistant bowed and exited the room.

OoOoO

The group soon regretted walking back to the Wise Man's. The battle with Tsuronosuke had taken its toll on them and now they had walked for an hour before they began to tire out. Sitting down on the grassy plain, Goemon fell back and looked at the sky.

"Okay, I give up. i'm taking a rest before my legs decide to kill me." he said. The others agreed and sat down. They all lay on the grass, enjoying the spring breeze and sunlight, when the afternoon cast its spell on them. They almost immediately fell asleep, leaving no watch.

An airship in the shape of a giant bird flew over the plains swiftly. Hirotaro smiled as he saw the pitiful camp on the horizon. "Looks like we found what we came for." he said.

Nobushiro never talked, he mearly gestured to others for communications. He stood at six feet tall and had long black hair down to his back. Sporting a scar across one eye and giant blue battle armor, he looked entirely like a battle hardened warrior. Hirotaro stood at 5'10" inches and had short spiked white hair, wearing thin red samurai armor. Each of the generals of Tokyo's army had their own special abilities that made them almost unstoppable, which is why they had been chosen by Tokyo.

They flew above the spot and Hirotaro nodded to his partner. Nobushiro nodded back and jumped out of the craft holding a long chain. Being lowered to the ground, he silently crept up to Shang and stared. Raising his hand, he smashed it into Shang's neck, making sure he didn't wake up. Tying the chain around him as silently as possible, he hoisted him onto one shoulder and walked back to the ship.

Yae had been fast asleep somewhere in a mountain with her secret crush, when the rattling of a chain slightly woke her. Looking around, she saw a blurry blue figure walking away from the camp. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked again and saw the man carrying the unconscious form of Shang.

"No!" she shouted and grabbed her katana. Nobushiro turned and saw her, then tossed Shang on the ground. The tractor beam from the ship picked up Shang's body and lifted him aboard the ship. Nobushiro waved for the ship to leave.

Hirotaro was a little skepticle, but nodded and took off for Oedo Castle.

Nobushiro turned around and pulled a giant sword off his back.

Yae ran forward and slashed at him, but he blocked it with ease. Pushed back on her sword, Nobushiro used his immense strength to his advantage. Yae, unable to stay on her feet fell backwards, but jumped back to her feet and attacked again.

The others woke up and saw the battle. Grabbing their weapons, they ran forward, but were quickly stopped by Yae. "Stay back. I've got this one!" she shouted and attacked again. Her quickness wasn't to be overlooked, quickly she blocked an attack with and overhead swing and brought the sword back around. It went strait for Nobushiro's throat, when he did something that surprised everyone. He stopped the blade with one finger.

"T-Thats impossible!" shouted Sasuke.

"How did he do that?" yelled Ushiwaka.

Nobushiro pushed the blade away and backhanded Yae, sending her to the ground. She hit the ground, but got back to her feet and wiped blood from her lip. Holding her sword in front of her, she circled the juggarnaut and looked for an opening.

"Yae! Stop this, he's invincible!" shouted Goemon. But she ignored him and attacked anyway. Nobushiro didn't move and the sword stopped as it hit him in the back. Turning around, he grabbed her blade and lifted her off the ground by it. She struggled to get loose, for she would not let go of her sword.

Nobushiro punched her in the stomach, driving the wind from her and sending her rolling across the ground. She slowly got to her knees and tears fell from her face as she tried to catch her breath. But she didn't have that chance, for Nobushiro walked over and kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling again.

She had lost it all. She wasn't able to win against this terror, and she knew it.

"Yae!" yelled Goemon. He ran forward, but was stopped as a Nobushiro sent out a wave of energy that paralyzed them instantly. Struggle as they might, they couldn't move and had to watch as their close friend was nearly beaten to death.

Nobushiro turned back to Yae and raised his sword to finish her off. Yae lay there, barely conscious, when her dream came back to her. She was in the mountain with the one she loved. He smiled at her and she smiled back, his face imprinting in her mind. "No..." she said. "I won't die..."

Suddenly, a new fury awoke within Yae and her eyes opened with burning flames. Nobushiro struck down with the sword, but to his and everyones surprise, Yae had stopped it with both hands.

Jumping to her feet, she jerked the blade from him and took it by the handle. Swinging it several times, she again failed to pierce his skin. Hurling the blade away, she ran away from him and towards the others. Sasuke gasped as she grabbed something from his belt, but couldn't turn to see what it was.

She ran back at Nobushiro and slammed the hilt of her sword into his stomach. He looked at her and she smiled as he reached to grab her. Grabbing his wrist, she slid the hilt up his chest and hit him in the chin with tremendous force. Lifting him off the ground, she powerslammed him into the ground. Standing again, she yelled, "Blades of the Wind Dragon!"

Suddenly, a cyclone appeared and attempted to pick Nobushiro up. But he held himself to the ground making it hard for the cyclone, until Yae ran up and kicked him in the face sending him into the whirlwind. Grabbing her sword, she jumped in after him and flew through the tornado like a fish through water. Quickly, she attacked the warrior with lightning fast attacks, leaving bruises across his entire body.

Nobushiro gasped at the force of the attack. Yae jumped out of the tornado and it vanished, making her opponent fall to the ground like a meteor. Jumping into the air, she grabbed the kunai that she had taken from Sasuke and hurled all of them at Nobushiro, hitting him in each arm and leg with one and two to the chest. He started to rise smiling at the atte,pt to kill him. But, as he got to his knees, the kunai shattered, sending a cold wave over his body. As he reached for Yae's throat, he froze completely, unable to move.

"Lets go, we have to get him back." she said. The paralyzation wore off and the others looked at her in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" asked Goemon as the spell wore off. "I've never seen you use that technique before." he said.

"Because I've never needed to." she said. "Lets go." she said again. The others obliged, not wanting to get on her bad side. She walked over and picked up Nobushiro's sword, then walked over and stuck it in the ground just out of his reaching hand. He was forced to try and reach a sword that he would never be able to grasp again.

OoOoO

Shang woke up on a cold steel floor. He moved his arms and heard the rattling of chains. Forcing himself onto his knees, he looked around and saw only a circular stone wall around him.

"Ah, finally awake." said a familiar voice behind him. Shang turned, but quickly regretted it as his back sent a sharp pain through his body. The owner of the voice walked around in front of him revealing Tokyo. "What's the matter? You look as if you are uncomfortable." he said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" shouted Shang, sending an echo around the tower.

Tokyo smiled. "Oh you know what I want." he said covering his mouth and making a rediculous breathing sound. "Join the dark side my son." he said in a darker voice.

Shang glared at him. "I'm not your son!" he shouted.

"I know, I've just always wanted to say that. Anyway, I've brought you here to give you an offer. Make it easier on yourself and just accept the offer." said the tyrant. Shang said nothing. "I want you to join my army as my general. If you do, you will be given your own militia plus you get to have your own military designed robot shaped how you please." said Tokyo. "With this new power, you will help me conquer the rest of the planet and get your own country. But the best part is that you will get your own action figure." he said holding up a small doll that looked like Tokyo.

Shang glared at him. "No! I won't join your army, I won't ride in one of those stupid oversized cartoon rejects, and I won't let you take over this country!" he shouted in Tokyo's face.

Tokyo pulled his face back annoyed. "You and your good guy morals." he said. "You know, being a bad guy has great benefits. Taking over the world aside, you get a great health care plan, plus all the popcorn shrimp you can eat." he said. Shang attempted to get at Tokyo, but chains were too secure and he couldn't reach. Tokyo sighed. "Alright. Chi Chi, his shirt please."

The assistant walked over with a sickle like blade and looked into Shang's eyes. "Sorry." she said silently. Taking the blade, she cut through his shirt and pulled it off. Shang's eyes widened as Tokyo smiled.

_"Foren shuku kurari Ryu Sen Ken." _said Tokyo, and he chanted it again and again.

Shang yelled out loud as his tattoo started to glow brightly. The dragons on his chest began to move and shift until they took another position. This time, they stood staring out at Tokyo, awaiting his command. Shang's soul lay locked inside his own body, unable to escape the power of the chant. His eyes turned from icy blue to pure white as his body was taken over and his will diminished.

Tokyo smiled and started laughing maniacly. "Finally, I have the power to take over this puny world. And after that, beware universe, for I'm not stopping here." he said.


	9. Robot Showdown

I'm back, and I'm bringing the bell! Not really, and no I'm not Vanilla Ice either. But I am back after a loooong time of fixing my computer. I hope you guys haven't abandoned me because of my crappy pc, and if you have I don't blame you. Anyway, to the reviewers!

hhgbh: One of my only fans! Thanks for reviewing and I am glad to hear that you have decided to make your own story. I'll be sure to read it.

CELESTIAL WARRIOR: Yep, all the popcorn shrimp you can eat. Hope you enjoy the dark side my reviewer.

Anyway, I am on the last chapter of this story and decided that I would do something a little different. If you want to add a character into the last chapter, then email me with these tidbits of information.

Name: (Your characters first name. No last name required.)  
Age: (Their age.)  
Nationality: (What country are they from?)  
Robot: (What robot design you want.)

I must ask that we have only one person for each country, so please be imaginative. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you all read.

OoO( 9 )OoO

Goemon and the others had made it to the Wise Man's in complete silence. After making the mistake of asking about Shang, the Wise Man welcomed them inside and they all stayed the night due to exhaustion. In the morning, they all sat around Wise Man's table sipping tea quietly.

"Who's up for some cookies?" asked the Wise Man. Ebisumaru raised his hand, but the others just sulked. The Wise Man glared. "Alright, whats wrong?" he yelled.

Goemon closed his eyes. "We should have been awake." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"We fell asleep and thats what got Shang captured, and Yae almost killed." he said.

"So what, why are you sitting around doing nothing? You should go out and get him back." said the Wise Man.

"We can't! Oedo was taken over by Tokyo! If we get within a mile of the place we'll be incinerated!" shouted Goemon.

"He's right. We can't even get close to the city or else they will take us down with their guns." said Yae.

The Wise Man thought for a second.

_Thump!_

An arrow suddenly flew through the window and stuck in the table, nearly taking Ebisumaru's sneaking hand off. They all looked out the window and saw a white haired man standing on a flying ship holding a bow. Waving to them, the man flew off towards Oedo.

Sasuke grabbed the arrow and saw a parchment attached. "Hey guys! There's a note attached to this! It says here that Tokyo is challenging us to a robot battle."

"What?" shouted Goemon.

"He wants us to meet him a mile east of here in an open field in an hour." said the little robot. The others looked at each other, then nodded.

"Thanks for the tea Wise Man." said Goemon.

"Yeah, it was great." said Ebisumaru, who snuck another cookie from the tray.

"Give Tokyo a hit for me would ya?" asked the old man.

Yae nodded with a smile. "Gladly." she said, then they all left.

OoOoO

They made it to the site of the battle in time to see the giant bird ship fly over again. This time it landed in front of them and its beak opened, letting out the white haired man again.

Hirotaro smiled as he walked out. "You actually showed up, I'm impressed by your courage." he said.

"I thought Tokyo was going to be battling us." said Goemon.

"Oh, he'll be here soon enough. But until then, you have another opponent." he said, then pulled out a large trumpet like horn. Blowing into it, the ground started to shake as if an earthquake was happening. Suddenly, the ground exploded as a giant robot rose from it. It looked like a giant black dragon with giant spikes and huge wings attached to its back. In one hand it held a gigantic spear, and in the other a large shield.

Goemon pulled out the Triton Shell and blew the tune for Impact. The beam of green light shot him again and lifted him into the air. As he entered the cockpit, Goemon said, "No time for your theme song Impact, we're here on buisiness." The giant robot nodded and hit the ground.

The dragon bot held its spear forward and charged. Impact grabbed the spear head and spun around, but wasn't expecting the shield that came around and smashed into his chest. Impact flew backwards and hit the ground, but rose to his feet quickly. He opened fire with his gattling gun, sending bullets flying towards the enemy. The dragon bot held up his shield and raced forward. The bullets mearly riquochetted off his shield.

The dragon threw the shield at his opponent. Impact caught the shield, making him skid backwards a short distance. The dragon thrust his spear forward and into the back of the shield and kept charging forward. This pushed Impact backwards and he was rammed full force into a cliff making the entire thing collapse.

Goemon wiped blood from his forehead where he had headbutted the console when they had crashed. "Cummon Impact, we can do better than this! We have to win this battle in order to take Oedo back!" he shouted. Impact stood up shakily.

"Right..." he said. "By the way, I thought that guy was your friend..." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I scanned the pilot and saw..." he said, but wasn't able to finish before he was attacked again. The dragon attacked, thrusting the spear forward like a snake striking at its pray. Impact grabbed the spear with one arm and hammered his fist into the dragons chest, then kicked it backwards making it let go of the spear. Spinning the spear in the air, he hurled it at the dragon.

The dragon stood again and its leg was nailed to the ground with the spear. Pulling the spear out, the dragon took flight and sped strait up into the air. Impact watched his opponent go and yelled in anger. "Come back here you coward!" The dragon obliged and stopped about 3000 ft. in the air. Looking down, the dragon sped for earth and picked up momentum as it flew like a gigantic comet towards its opponent, pulling all its limbs in close to its body and straitening its tail. Suddenly, its body caught fire and burned brightly as it sped for the ground. Impact prepared for the attack, but wasn't expecting an attack of such calibur to be used.

The dragon pulled out of the dive bomb early, but the flames shot forward and hit Impact with amazing force. Impact flew backwards covered in flames and began rolling around on the ground. The dragon landed slowly, its body smoking from the previous attack. Opening its mouth wide, a bright light started to eminate from its throat. But, the light became so powerful that the dragons head shook violently and it released the stored energy.

Impact had barely moved in time to dodge the laser. He rolled out of the way and was blown sideways as the attack discentigrated the landscape. Turning to its opponent, the dragon prepared to finish Impact. Goemon coughed blood onto the floor as the cockpit flashed red warnings left and right. Grabbing the robot by its throat, the dragon lifted Impact off the ground and prepared its laser attack again.

Impact slammed a round fist into the dragons mouth and stopped the attack. Swinging the gigantic pipe, Impact was able to trip the dragon, giving him an opening.

Impact fired his gattling gun again, only to have it reflected by the shield, as he expected. Swinging the pipe again, it latched onto the shield and tore it away from his opponent. Then, jumping into the air, Goemon yelled, "Impact Beam!" Impacts chest opened and the panels slid in opposite directions, revealing a giant glowing cannon.

Yae watched the enemy bot and noticed the hatch on the front open. She saw a man with long silver hair step out of the bot and jump off. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Goemon! Impact! No!" But it was too late.

Shang looked strait up towards the flash of light and was hit directly with the Impact Beam. Yae ran forward and jumped into the blast. Tackling Shang, she knocked him out of the beam before the massive damage was done. But the beam had drained her every ounce of strength, making her fall to the ground. Shang stood emotionless in front of them, shirtless and tattoo glowing.

Goemon jumped out of Impact and landed in front of Shang as Impact flew off to the Wise Mans for repairs. "What's wrong with you? Why are you fighting us!" he shouted. Shang roared loudly, sending a chill down everyones spine. Goemon knew that this wasn't the Shang he knew. "What happened?" he asked the growling opponent.

Shang's tattoo shifted again and this time grew. The now single dragon covered his entire body, masking his face with dragons scales and fangs, his arms with the claws, and his back with the wings. Suddenly, Shang started to transform. His skin turned into hardened scales, his face extended making room for several rows of razor sharp teeth, and his head grew long horns. Both hands turned into scaly claws and wings sprouted on his back as well as a tail from his spine.

The others stood back nervously. Goemon ran forward and swung his pipe, smashing it into the beasts gut. But the dragon didn't even flinch. Grabbing Goemon by the head, it lifted him off the ground and fired a fireball into the ninjas stomach, making him fly backwards.

The others attacked simultaniously as Hirotaro laughed in high spirits. "It would take an army to overcome that beast." he said.

Sasuke tried freezing it, but his kunai wouldn't even pierce the scales. Ebisumaru hammered on him with his giant mallet, but it too seemed ineffective. Ushiwaka stood back and looked for some kind of weakness. Yae stirred on the ground as the others battled the unstoppable creature.

The first to make Shang move was Sasuke. Taking a small grenade, he crammed it into the dragons mouth. It instantly spit the bomb out and flew after Sasuke, who ran around in circles. Ushiwaka kept watching the battle, but eventually decided that the only way to find a weakness was to try everything.

The knight ran at the beast and thrust his metal stave forward. Suddenly, the stave extended as it separated, exposing the chains holding the weapon together from the inside. It flew and nailed the dragon on the end of its nose. Though ineffective, it seemed to irritate the beast. Flying at Ushiwaka, it chased him and shot a jet of flames from his mouth. Were it not for Sasuke's Kunai of Severe Cold, Ushiwaka would have been roasted. The kunai hit the ground in between the two and stopped the flames with a wall of ice.

But the beast crashed through and hit Ushiwaka with a shoulder tackle. "Man! This thing is completely insane!" shouted Sasuke. The dragon apprached the injured Ushiwaka and growled. Flames and smoke slowly drifted from its mouth as it sized up its first kill. It raised its claw to kill Ushiwaka, when something hit it from behind, making it shriek in pain. Turning around, it glared viscuously at Yae.

The female ninja lay on her stomach with her bazooka over one shoulder, aimed directly at the dragon. "Say cheese." she said sarcastically and fired again. The dragon flew into the air and shot the missle with a fireball, making it explode. Flying downwards at Yae, he fired another fireball, hitting her bazooka and making her throw it away as it exploded. The dragon flew faster strait for Yae, ready to kill her, when it suddenly crashed into some invisible force. Falling to the ground, it shook its head dazedly.

"Hahahahaha! Lets see you try and get through that my friend." said a familiar voice. The group turned to see Yuriko floating barely above the ground. "I knew you would be turned sooner or later. That tattoo is something you gained recklessly, now look at you." she said.

The dragon stood again and charged at the sorceress. But was thrown forward as a ball of dark matter was hurled at him from behind. Artemis stepped forward, now sporting two feathery black wings on his back and a strange white symbol on his chest. "She wasn't finished talking!" he shouted.

Goemon had fallen temporarily unconscious when he was attacked. As he lay there during the battle, a memory raced through his head.

flashback

Back at the Wise Man's house, Yae had pulled him aside behind the house. He looked at her curiously. "You wanted to talk?" he asked.

She nodded. "I have something to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he yelled out loud. "What? Love?" he shouted.

"Shut up! I don't want the whole world to know!" she said urgently. "But yes, its true." she said.

Goemon scratched his head. "Well, I guess I should be happy, but...how did this happen?" he asked.

She smiled. "When we went to Oedo Castle, we just seemed to flow together, like wind and water we fought against the enemy. I didn't realise it 'til we got to Zazen, but it felt so...right, for lack of a better word. And as we all continued, the more we worked together, the more my heart grew." she said.

Goemon thought for a second. "But, what about..."

She smiled and held her hand up. "What? You thought I had someone else in my heart?" she asked. He shrugged and she shook her head, "Before we met, I thought there was no hope for me. But, I found out that I was wrong. Whether you accept it or not is up to you, but that is how I feel. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone yet."

Goemon smiled. "I'm happy, though still a little confused. But yeah, I won't say anything to anyone." he said.

Yae smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." she said and walked back into the house. Goemon turned red as he stared into the night sky.

"Love huh?" he asked the stars. "Lucky..." he said and walked into the house. But niether of them had seen the still form lying on the roof.

Sasuke smiled to himself. "So, Goemon gets the girl huh?" he asked. "I better tell Shang the next time I see him. It'll crush him, but he has a right to know." said the ninja.

flashback end

Back on the battleground, Goemon woke up and stretched his aching gut. Looking forward, he saw the dragon getting pummeled by a flying cat. It flew around his head firing spheres of dark energy at the beast, not doing much damage, but irritating it to no end. Suddenly, it reached its breaking point on its anger and transformed back into Shang.

Shang then shot fire out of his body from all sides, making the cat fly away with a singed tail.

Hirotaro had gotten nervous when the strangers showed up. But he kept his cool. "As master Tokyo said, this guy is unstoppable with that tattoo." he said with false confidence.

Yae limped towards her opponent, using her katana to balance her. Goemon looked over and saw her. "Yae? What are you doing?" he yelled and Shang turned and spotted her.

She glared at him. "Well, until you opened your big mouth, I was sneaking up on him!" she yelled.

"Oops." he said sheepishly.

She still approached him. Raising his hand into the air, he backhanded her, sending her to the ground. She got up again and faced him staring into his white eyes. Inside of his body, Shang's soul lay sleeping, curled up grasping his knees, unable to hold onto reality. But, as the beast stared into Yae's eyes, Shang's eyes started to flicker.

The dark Shang backhanded her again. But Yae got back up.

"Yae!"

"Stay back!" she yelled. They all obeyed and watched as Shang abused Yae. "I heard something about you." she said smiling. She recalled the night that Sasuke approached her and told her about Shang's feelings. "You fell in love with me."

Goemons face went blank. "Wait...what?"

Shang glared in anger and he punched her harshly. She got up a little shaky and confronted him again. "I have news for you." she said. "I am already in love."

Shang roared loudly in anger. But, unlike the other roars, this one seemed halfway human.

"Thats right! I'm in love!" she yelled and grabbed his neck. "With the _real _Shang!" she shouted. Dropping her katana, she kissed him. Everybody around except Goemon and Sasuke gasped. As her lips met his, her memory of the night Sasuke came to her flooded into her head.

flashback

Yae sat outside the Wise Man's house sharpening her blade on a wetstone, when the miniature robot approached. She turned and saw him. "Hey."

"Hey. Ummm...do you have a minute Yae?" he asked. She nodded and he continued. "Its something about Shang." he said.

She instantly looked at him. "What is it?"

Sasuke walked over and sat in front of her. "Well, I heard you and Goemon talking around back about an hour ago." he said and Yae's eyes widened. Grabbing him by the throat, she started to strangle him.

"You eavesdropped on me?" she shouted.

"N-No! I was on the roof when you came out!" he said dazedly.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything." he said, and she dropped him and turned white.

"So you know that I..." she asked nervously.

He nodded. "I know that you are in love." he said. "I came here to tell you something that may be bad news." he said.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "Shang is in love with you." he said.

"Huh? Really?" she asked curiously. Sasuke nodded. "But, how is that bad news?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "B-Because! You are in love with Goemon aren't you?" he asked.

Yae stared at him. "What?"

"I heard you say how you both fought so well together, and how you thought there was no hope for you before you met Goemon. Then you said that that was how you felt, whether he accepted it or not." said the ninja.

"I said that because Goemon liked me you idiot! And the other stuff I said was about Shang! I didn't mean 'we' as in Goemon and me, I meant Shang!" she yelled.

Sasuke stared at the ground. "Oh, well. This is awkward." he said. Suddenly, Sasuke layed flat as a katana blade came an inch from his head. He now lay flat against the ground with Yae's katana hovering above his face.

"If anyone hears about this before I decide its time, you will be getting a new haircut if you get my drift." she said darkly. Sasuke smiled nervously as he stared crosseyed at the blade between his eyes.

"I gotcha, wont tell a soul." he said. She pulled the blade away and walked towards the cabin, her heart now filled with joy.

flashback end

Everyone stood staring at the pair. As Yae kissed him, Shang's soul awoke. His eyes opened and he sprang forth, taking control of his body again. The dark spirit within the tattoo was sealed back into the ink and the dragon on Shang's chest roared loudly, then the second one shot from its mouth and took its place beside the first one. The force from the change had blown Yae backwards. She stared up at him amazed as the change sent energy flying.

Hirotaro panicked. "This can't be good. I better grab him and get back to the castle." he said. Using his amazing speed, he ran like lightning towards Shang. "Cummon, time to go!" he shouted. Shang turned and shot his arm out across Hirotaro's throat, clotheslining him and sending him flipping through the air. Hirotaro landed hard on his back and gasped for air as it escaped from his lungs.

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." he said.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

OoO( 10 )OoO

Goemon and Ushiwaka tied Hirotaro up as Shang turned to Yae. Holding out his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. For a second, they stared at each other before Shang grabbed her and began kissing her. Tears rolled down from Yae's eyes as she finally felt the ice around her heart melt. Shang stopped for a second and began to sing so that only she could hear.

"As the moonlight filters between the trees,  
And the light of the stars shining down on us."  
"Here we stand face to face here in the dark..."

Yae was completely blown away at the act. That song was from her childhood, but how did Shang know the song?

"Hmmm...I would have never seen that coming." said Artemis as he landed on Shang's head. "Good to have you back Sparky." he said.

Shang looked up at the cat and smiled. "Yeah, its good to be back. I'm thankful that you two are here." he said, then turned to the others. "And I am thankful to all of you."

"What the hell happened? Why were you fighting us?" asked Sasuke.

"I wasn't, this was." he said placing a hand over his tattoo.

"Y-Your tattoo was controlling you?" asked Ebisumaru.

Shang nodded. "Right now, we should get back to the Wise Man's. Now that we have two more robots to fight Tokyo with, taking Oedo will be much easier. When we get back, I will tell you the whole story." he said. They all nodded and took to the robots.

OoOoO

"Wow, you were pretty roughed up Impact. Was the robot you battled that strong?" asked the Wise Man as he repaired the giant robot.

Impact nodded and said, "Yes, that Shang knows how to control a robot very well. I almost lost."

The Wise Man slammed his forhead into a metal panel as he tried to rise in surprise. "Ow!" he shouted.

"Are you alright?" asked Impact.

"Yeah, you mean that Shang was piloting the robot that did this to you?"

"Yes, I too thought that Shang was a good man, but it was him that almost destroyed me and killed Goemon. I really shouldn't have left them unattended with him, no telling what he would have done to them if they lost."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Goemon and the others have always been survivors." said the Wise Man as he finished the work inside that console. "There you go, your radar is up and running again." he said. Impact nodded, then an alarm went off inside his chest. The Wise Man looked around. "Whats that noise?" he asked.

"Two robots are approaching from the east." he said urgently. "Scanning pilots..." he said and the Wise Man looked at the eastern horizon nervously. "One doesn't have a pilot...the other is piloted by Shang..." he said. Wise Man's heart sank as he saw the robots flying towards them at high speed.

"Then Goemon and the others..."

"I'm afraid they lost..." said Impact and stood ready for battle.

"Wait! I haven't put your gattling guns or your cannon core back in!" shouted the Wise Man.

"No time. I am the only thing standing between Tokyo and Japan now. I am the sole warrior who can stop him from taking the country that built me, my home...Japan." said Impact who stood forward posing and letting the sun reflect off his eyes.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" asked the Wise Man.

"Nah, it may be the last time I can be heroic." said Impact. The Wise Man said nothing. "Well, here they come..."

The dragon and the falcon approached the Wise Man's and stopped roughly twenty meters from Impact. The chest of the dragon clicked loudly and folded down letting Shang walk into the daylight. Shang looked up at Impact and stared. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

The falcon landed and opened revealing Sasuke. Impact stared at the miniature robot. "Sasuke...then, Goemon and Yae?" he asked. Yae stepped out from behind Shang and waved at Impact. Goemon jumped from the dragons head and landed on the tip of one of its horns.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" shouted Ushiwaka from the falcon. Impact looked over and saw Ebisumaru, Ushiwaka, Yuriko, and Artemis.

Impact smiled. "W-What happened? I thought that you all were fighting him..." he said pointing at Shang.

"I'm going to tell everyone about it here in a while. But right now, we need to get these robots repaired and get some information from him." said Shang kicking a dazed Hirotaro into the light.

Everyone jumped to the ground and Wise Man ran over to greet them. "Goemon, you're alive! Ebisumaru, you look healthy. Sasuke, when I saw those robots I feared the worst. Shang, I don't know what happened back there but I'm glad you're safe." he said hugging them all. He turned and hugged Yae, "Yae, I see you are still in good shape." he said squeezing her rear.

Yae twitched again and actually chuckled. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. So I'll go easy on you." she said. She yelled loudly again and uppercutted Wise Man, sending him flying into the sky.

OoOoO

The sun had lowered below the western horizon and the entire group except for the Wise Man sat around a large bon fire, cooking, eating, drinking and being merry.

Impact sat with them, though not as close to the fire as them. He was anxious to hear the story Shang had to tell. Shang looked up and saw Impact looking at him. Shang smiled, then stood up. "Alright, I should get this over with. Anybody who wants to hear about this tattoo, gather around. Those who don't care, send a search party for the Wise Man." he said. They all gathered around the fire. "Uh, okay. I guess we can look for him later." he said. Sitting down, he stared into the flames.

"This tattoo is known as the Ryu Sen Ken emblem. Translated, it means the Thousand Dragons." he said. Looking around, everyone was listening closely. "The legend behind it says that many ages ago, before Japan even existed, a war was fought between a thousand dragons. There were two sides to the war, one was the dragons of heart, the other was the dragons of power. The dragons of power fought to take control of the world, and the dragons of heart fought to stop them. For thousands of years, the dragons fought and killed each other. The two dragons here represent the two sides." he said pointing to his tattoo.

"The war raged back and forth, niether side giving quarter, until one day the gods decided to interfere. They knew that if the war went on, then the world would be destroyed. So they took both the dragons of heart and the dragons of power and sealed them into an ancient stone. The mark that was left on the stone looks like this tattoo. But the gods could not seal the dragons permanently, and if something were to harness them, then no telling what would happen." he explained. The others listened closely, ignoring the sound of Wise Man falling from the sky and smashing through the roof of his cabin.

"Japan was said to be formed by the scales of the dragons of heart who gave their lives to save the world, and the stone hidden somewhere in Japan. But a travelling monk came across the stone aproximately one hundred years ago, and upon finding the stone, he touched it. The stone shattered and from that day forward, the monk wore the mark of the Ryu Sen Ken that was once on the rock. With the tattoo, he gained amazing powers, but also gained a terrible curse. Whenever the chant that the gods had sealed the dragons away with was repeated, it unleashed the dragons of power and took control of the host and allowed the chanter to control them."

"So, how did you get the tattoo?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, the only way to gain the tattoo is to kill the host of the tattoo." he said. The others stared at him uneasily. "About a year ago, I was travelling to Festival Village, when I saw a dragon attacking a group of people. So, I attacked the dragon and killed it. Some reward for my good deeds huh?" he asked. "Somehow, Tokyo found out about the tattoo and used its curse to unleash the power. Thats why I said I was sorry Impact. I would never hurt you intentionally, but I was under Tokyo's control."

Impact smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it, its nothing the Wise Man can't fix. Besides, now we have you back on our side."

Shang smiled. "Thanks."

"Look what just came out of the oven!" said Wise Man who walked out wearing a bandage around his head. He brought over a plate of crispy rice balls.

OoOoO

Everyone ate and drank their fill. Then came time for buisiness. Shang, Goemon, Yae, and Ushiwaka all surrounded the bound form of Hirotaro. Goemon hunched down and looked at the fallen warrior. "Now then my friend. You are going to tell me everything I want to know about Tokyo." he said.

Hirotaro laughed. "You think you can get me to talk?" he asked. "You really are stupid."

Goemon smiled. "A tough one eh? Well guess what. We know something that we think might get you to talk." he said and pulled the warrior to his feet. Shang helped Goemon drag the man to the window. Hirotaro looked outside and his eyes widened.

Sasuke sat on the foot of the falcon with a wooden box next to him. He sat looking through a magazine from inside the box. Sasuke shook his head. "What do you see in these women?" he asked.

"Put that down! Thats a rare issue!" shouted Hirotaro.

"Tell us what we want to know or he'll tear every one of them to shreds." said Goemon.

"He wouldn't dare..." Goemon nodded to Sasuke and the ninja smiled. Taking one of his kunai, he shredded the paper into a chain of doll shapes. "No!" he shouted.

"Tell us." said Shang.

"No way!"

"Hey look, a snowflake!" shouted Sasuke as he shredded another page, then held it out for everyone to see. Ebisumaru, Ushiwaka, and Yuriko all clapped. The Wise Man started crying.

"Such a waste of wonderful magazines." he said scrubbing tears from his face.

Hirotaro watched as Sasuke shredded another into an origami swan. "Alright!" he shouted. They all looked at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I want to know every weak point in the Oedo City fortress. Plus, I want to know what else Tokyo has taken over." said Goemon.

"There is no weakness to the fortress city."

"What do you mean?" asked Goemon.

"Exactly what I said. The only way you would be able to open it is from the inside." he said. "As for your other question...It would be easier to tell you what he hasn't taken over. This is the only country that he has yet to take control of. And he isn't stopping here, because once he takes over Japan, then he is going to travel the galaxy and start taking other planets also."

"How is he going to do that?" asked Shang stupefied.

"He has a floating battle fortress in space that is unstoppable. That is why he can't be beaten, because any country, or even planet that might be too strong for him to take over is destroyed from space. And so far, Japan is the only one he has even considered using that alternative on."

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"You mean that if we keep resisting, then he is going to destroy Japan?" asked Yae.

Hirotaro smiled. "Exactly. Thats why I joined him, because there is no stopping him."

"Oh yes there is, and we are going to be the ones who do it..."

"Goemon?" said Sasuke.

"Thats right...I don't know how, but we are going to take this planet back from Tokyo and destroy him for good."

"And I think I have a plan." said Shang. They all looked at him curiously. "Nobody but us knows that I have gone back to my normal self. If what he says is true, then the only way to get inside is for me to go in and open a way for you guys. I can use the weapons on that dragon robot out there to destroy their defense guns before they have a chance to attack us." he said.

"Kinda like that horse thingy..." said Sasuke. They all stared at him. "Ya know...the Trajic Horse, or something like that." he said nervously.

"Trojin Horse." said Wise Man. They all realised what he was talking about, then ignored him.

"Yeah!" shouted Goemon. "We have a plan. I suggest that we take action tomorrow morning." he said. They all agreed and Goemon turned to Hirotaro. "If you want to join us, you can. We need all the help we can get and you would be useful with your knowledge of that bird robot out there." said Goemon.

Hirotaro snorted. "You just don't get it do you? You can't stop Tokyo, its impossible." he said.

"All right...in that case..." he said, then swung the pipe and knocked Hirotaro out. "You won't help him either."

"Well, lets all get some rest before we have to fight tomorrow." said Shang, and they all went to their spots on Wise Man's floor and fell asleep. But...not everyone had fallen asleep.


	11. Spirit vs Power

For all those who don't know, this may be a little shorter than the last one. But, its definately action packed! Oh, and also thanks to EvanescentShadow (anime26angel) for allowing me to use her song in my story. I am really not that good of a song writer. x.x Anyway, although you haven't reviewed, I hope you all read the rest of the story also, cause we are closing in on the end.

Sasami: Kudos! Enjoy!

OoO( 11 )OoO

The figure stood up and grabbed their weapon. But, as they headed for the door, a voice stopped the culprit dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going Shang?" asked Sasuke.

Shang stopped and looked at the robot. Walking over to him slowly, he said. "I can't let you guys fight Tokyo. With an army like his, you could get seriously hurt, or even killed." he said.

"And you think that you can take them by yourself?"

"No, but I will take as many with me as possible, and still follow through with our plan. I will take out the sentry guns and make Oedo accessable again."

"I can't let you go alone." said another voice. Shang sighed and turned to see Yae.

"Not you too..." said Sasuke miserably.

"Sorry to do this Sasuke..." said Shang.

"Huh?" he asked, but said no more. Shang punched Sasuke's chest and made his batteries pop out the back. Sasuke's eyes drooped as his power drained. Shang set Sasuke and his batteries on the table, then turned to Yae.

"Please let me go alone, I don't want you to die out there." he said.

"Sorry, but if you die, then I'm going to go with you. Did you expect to leave me on this planet without you?" she asked. Shang said nothing. "I know how you feel, because I would feel the same way if you asked to go with me. But, if you die, then I want to be there with you, so that I am not left here with nothing."

Shang stood there for a second staring into her eyes. He finally sighed and said, "Alright, but if you get so much as a scratch, then you get out of there." She said nothing. "Promise me..." he said.

Yae sighed. "Alright, I promise." she said.

"Alright, lets go." he said, a little more relieved. Together they went out to the dragon robot and got inside. Silently, they flew together towards Oedo Town.

OoOoO

Tokyo sat in his throne eating a small tray of popcorn shrimp. Chi Chi stood in the corner nervously. "Sir, they have been gone for a long time...maybe we should send runners out to check out the battle field." said Chi Chi.

"Nonsense! Nothing can destroy the power of that tattoo. I would say he's playing with the rubble about now." he said. Chi Chi hated her masters arrogance, he had always undermined her and it made her furious. She walked away towards her office when Kaijiro, fully dressed in his armor, ran up the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Storm Cloud Tokyo.

"Sir! The dragon robot returns from the west!" he shouted with a salute.

Tokyo smiled and stood up. "Good, because now I have another assignment for Shang..." he said. He walked past Chi Chi and down the castle to the entrance. The dragon robot flew over the wall and landed on the stone courtyard in front of Tokyo. The hatch opened and Shang stepped out of the robot and stared at Tokyo. Tokyo couldn't see clearly because of the dark, but new it was Shang by his flowing silver hair. "Did you dispose of them?" yelled Tokyo.

Shang nodded and Tokyo started laughing. "Very good! Now, with that little bit of resistance gone, we can proceed to take the rest of this country." he said. "Now then, after you rest, I want you to travel north and take control of all the cities in northern Honshu. Peacfully if possible, by force, just as good." said the tyrant and he turned and walked back into his castle.

Chi Chi watched out the tower window in anger. She glared at Tokyo because he had proven her wrong. Turning around, she marched down the stairs and into her office. She stood with her back to the door for a minute, then walked over to the window, not even noticing Shang enter the room.

Shang walked in after her and slammed the door shut. Chi Chi jumped and spun around in surprise. "G-General Shang, what are you doing here? Aren't you on a mission?" she asked. Shang walked closer and she saw that his eyes were back to normal. "Oh no...Master To...!" she yelled, but Shang covered her mouth.

"Please. I know you don't want to do that. I know you hate Tokyo, so I have an offer for you." he said staring her in the eyes. "Now, I am going to move my hand, but you must promise you won't scream...do you promise?" he asked.

She nodded, and Shang let go of her. Rubbing her jaw slightly, she looked at him. "How did you break the curse?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, now to the deal. I know that Tokyo has given all his higher ranking officials robots, like you. I want you to join us and help us get rid of Tokyo once and for all." he said.

"I can't. You don't know what kind of power he holds..."

"You mean the space fortress?" asked Shang.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "How did you..."

"I convinced Hirotaro to tell me. Now, we have a way to destroy him and his fortress, but we need your help..." he said.

She thought for a second, then turned to him and sighed. "You know you are out of your mind?"

Shang smiled. "Is that a yes?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good! Now, I need you to evacuate the city immediately." he said.

"How come?"

He smiled and stood strait up, flexing his arm. "Because, its time to take this city back."

OoOoO

Back inside the innactive dragon robot, Yae climbed out from behind the pilot seat and hopped inside it. Looking around, she spotted the green lever Shang had mentioned on the way there. Pulling it, the dragons eyes lit up and it started to move again. Yae smiled and grabbed the two levers on the side of the seat. "Lets dance." she said, and jerked both levers back. The dragon stood strait up and looked around.

Tokyo looked out his window on the top floor and noticed the dragon bots movement. "Hmm...Shang has decided to leave already? I better go outline the mission before he does." he said and walked back down the castle.

Yae turned the dragon around towards the entrance to the city and looked around for a certain device. Then, she saw it. It was a metal glove looking contraption hanging from the console above. Sticking her arm inside it, she flexed her hand and the dragons mouth opened and closed. Smiling, she opened her hand and struck a button on the console in front of her, making the dragons mouth glow. It glowed brightly, and fired the laser as Tokyo walked out the front of the castle.

The laser tore through the perimeter guns like wheat under a scythe. Tokyo's eyes widened and he yelled, "What are you doing to my city?" Yae turned around and fired the laser at the guns on the castle as well, which infuriated Tokyo.

Yae looked down on her moniter and noticed Tokyo standing there. She smiled and said, "Jackpot." Lifting the dragons leg, she stomped down hard in an attempt to crush Tokyo. Tokyo lifted one arm as the leg came down and he stopped it dead in its tracks. "What the?" shouted Yae as the dragon bot started to tilt backwards. She opened the cockpit and jumped to the ground as Tokyo flew into the air and lifted the bot completely off the ground. "T-Thats not possible..." she said as she watched the amazing feet.

Tokyo threw the bot outside the city walls then turned to Yae. Drawing her blade, Yae prepared for the worst. But, as Tokyo approached her, the door to the castle exploded and a golden form flew through the entrance and tackled Tokyo, sending them both crashing into the side of a building. Yae watched amazed and saw the form emerge. It was a golden dragon! Looking at the beast, she said, "Shang?"

The dragon nodded and pointed to the entrance of the city. Yae nodded, then gasped as Tokyo flew and rammed the dragon into the ground. Yae ran for the entrance, remembering her promise to Shang. No matter what, she had to get out and get the others.

Shang turned back to Tokyo. "Whats the matter? You look surprised." he said.

"How did you break the curse?" shouted Tokyo.

"Something helped me, something you will never have." he responded.

Tokyo glared. _"Foren shuku kurari..." _said Tokyo trying to take over Shang again.

"Save it, that only works when I'm in human form. Now then, its time to show you what the Dragons of Heart can do. And, what they fought for." he said, then flew at Tokyo.

Tokyo smiled. "Hahahahaha...I'm going to tell you something about me. I have many abilities, one of which allows me to copy an ability used by my opponent. So, guess what that means..." he said taking his robe off and exposing a muscular chest with a giant scar across it. Tokyo shot a beam of light and hit Shang, stunning him. But, the beam then exploded into a flash of light, blinding the dragon.

Shang rubbed his eyes and looked at Tokyo. Once his vision cleared, he saw something that surprised him. On Tokyo's chest was the Ryu Sen Ken Tattoo. Tokyo smiled. _"Foren shuku kurari Ryu Sen Ken." _he chanted. Shang's eyes widened and the dragon of power swallowed the dragon of heart. Tokyo began to transform into the black dragon that Shang had formerly been. When the transformation was finished, he was in complete control of himself. Tokyo smiled. "Now then, I think we should finish this. And don't go trying to summon the Dragons of Power as I have, because the instant you transform into a human, you will be under my control again." he said.

Shang cursed, then attacked. Flying at Tokyo, he slammed into the black dragon sending them both crashing into the castle wall and all the way through.

Kaijiro almost jumped out of his skin as the two entered the room via the wall. He looked at the two dragons battling and said, "M-Master...Tokyo?"

Tokyo looked at him. "Prepare the army...once I finish with him, we are going to send a full assault on the rest of them. Something that they wont be able to destroy." he said and Kaijiro saluted, then ran off. Tokyo turned back to Shang and flew at him. He pounced Shang and dug his claws into the golden dragons chest.

Shang roared in pain, but flipped Tokyo off of him and jumped to his feet. He spun around and attacked Tokyo, firing a fireball and hitting the tyrant directly in the chest sending him flying backwards. But, Tokyo got up as if not even fazed. Flying at Shang, he grabbed the golden dragon by the arm and slammed him into the ground, then fired a chain of fireballs at him.

Shang moved in time to dodge the fireballs, but was again grabbed around the neck. Tokyo grabbed him and flew into the air, then flew back at the earth at high speed, throwing Shang into a building and making him fly through several. The buildings collapsed and Shang got to his feet, damaged and winded. Tokyo flew again and smashed into Shang like a meteor, driving him into the ground and doing more damage.

Tokyo laughed loudly as he approached a nearly unconscious Shang. "See what you did? You threw away a perfectly good deal to join me and help to rule the galaxy. Now look at you, thrashed and broken because you thought you could defeat Storm Cloud Tokyo." he said. "Oh well, it is a waste, but I must do what I must do. Now do me a favor, and die." he said.

Shang smiled slightly. "Sorry, but I don't do requests." he said, then grabbed Tokyo by the horns. Firing a fireball point blank into his face, he forced Tokyo to fly into the air and flew after him. Grabbing him by the tail, Shang spun around faster and faster, then hurled Tokyo into the ground. Flying after him, he fired a stream of fire at the opponent and made a direct hit. But instead of stopping, he kept speeding towards the earth and crashed into Tokyo like a cannonball, drilling him into the ground even farther.

Tokyo shot a fireball and blew Shang backwards, then got to his feet dazedly. Shang flew back but quickly caught himself. Grabbing the side of a building, he pulled with all his strength and tore the wall off. Turning to Tokyo, he hurled it at him.

Tokyo glared at Shang and fired a fireball at the projectile, making it explode into smoke and stone dust. "Blast you! I just redecorated that building!" he shouted, but wasn't answered. The smoke cleared and Shang was nowhere to be found. Looking around, he wasn't able to spot the golden dragon. Until, Shang reached up from underground and grabbed Tokyo's leg. Flying from the ground, he shoved Tokyo into the hole and fired a fireball at the black dragon, hitting him and making him pull himself to his feet furiously. Shang fired another fireball, but it was smacked away by Tokyo as he approached Shang.

Tokyo grabbed Shang by the throat and began crushing his throat. "No more. You will not beat me! I am Storm Cloud Tokyo, king of this planet and the stars! Nothing is going to stop me in my conquest for domination! Not you! Not Goemon! Nothing is going to stop me!" he shouted and Shang went limp and his vision hazy.

"Haaaayaaaah!" shouted Yae as she jumped from the top of a building and slashed her katana across the black dragons back. But, the sword didn't even scratch the tough scales, and in contrast, her sword broke leaving her defenseless. Tokyo dropped Shang and turned to Yae. Dropping her sword, she raised her fists for combat.

Tokyo sped over and grabbed her by the chin, lifting her off the ground. "You...you are the one who broke the curse aren't you?" he asked staring at her. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes, you love him don't you?"

Yae struggled to get loose, but only in vain. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. Tokyo raised a claw and slashed across her chest. Her shirt tore and left three bloody claw marks across her chest. Dropping her, Tokyo flared up another fireball to finish her, unaware of the dragon now flying behind him.

Jumping on Tokyo's back, Shang covered his mouth, not letting the fireball escape. It exploded inside the tyrants mouth, making him fall to his knees. Shang slammed both fists into Tokyo's back, then thrust a claw through his shoulder. Tokyo roared in pain.

Standing, Tokyo grabbed Shang by the throat and headbutted him. Flying towards the castle, Tokyo yelled, "Deploy the army! Then retreat to the Aries immediately unless you want to be here when I blow this country to scrap!" he shouted, then flew for the sky.

Kaijiro nodded and pressed a button on the remote he was given. Shang turned and saw the ground separate near the entrance to the castle. It widened and revealed a hidden stairway. Shang turned to go to Yae, but fell over as the ground started to shake. An army of samurai robots, thousands beyond thousands came marching out of the stairway and towards Yae.

Shang's body felt strange, then all at once, he transformed back into his normal self. He had lost a lot of power, and if he didn't do something, Yae would die. As the army marched closer, they surrounded Yae and began circling her. "No!" yelled Shang, but they ignored him.

Shang's body wouldn't move, no matter how much he tried. The battle with Tokyo had drained him tremendously. But, he wasn't going to let Yae die. Yelling out loud, he forced himself to his feet and jumped into the air above Yae. He flew twenty feet above Yae and shouted out loud, realeasing the last reserve he had. _"Horu Sempfu Ryu Sen Ken!" _he shouted. He began punching at the air, but dragons made of fire emerged from him with every punch. Soon, hundreds of fire dragons were swarming around devouring the robot army.

But, Shang had reached his limit. He fell from the sky and hit the ground next to Yae. Slowly, he crawled over to her as the remainder of the army surrounded them. Using his life force, he spread a fire so that the army couldn't get any closer. Shang pulled Yae into his lap and smiled at her. "I thought I told you to leave." he said silently.

Opening her eyes slightly, she smiled. "Couldn't leave you behind." she said.

Shang bent down and kissed her, then started to sing quietly as the fire around them dimmed. The army began closing in on the targets.

"As the moonlight filters between the trees,  
And the light of the stars shining down on us."

Yae smiled softly and began singing the next lines of the ancient song.

"Here we stand face to face here in the dark,  
In the moonlight, I whisper love to you."

Then, they both fell unconscious with the sun rising behind them.


	12. Rise of the Phoenix

OoO( 12 )OoO

Shang and Yae lay unconscious as Shang's protective fire finally wore off. It vanished and the army advanced for the kill.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently and knocked the entire robot army off their feet. A shadow flew across the ground as a robot flew over head and crashed into the castle.

"You idiot! I'm driving next time!" shouted Ushiwaka as he jumped out of the cockpit of the falcon, followed by Sasuke and Ebisumaru.

"Sorry, I'm not used to flying a robot." said Sasuke.

Then, Impact fell from the sky and landed on his feet, sending the army flying. "Ah, good to be back." he said. Opening his chest, he let Goemon, Yuriko, and Artemis out. Goemon jumped to the ground, landing next to the pair of unconscious warriors and glared at the opposing army of now two hundred robots.

"Lets finish this." he said and attacked them wildly.

Impact began stomping on the ground trying to smash the remaining ones as they scattered. Then finally, he was able to crush one. "Ugh, gross." he said scraping the robot off on the building next to him.

Ebisumaru jumped down and landed in between the pair and another formation of robots. But, strangely he wasn't wearing anything except a pair of extremely revealing red underwear. He winked at the robots and said, "Hey, wanna dance?" They took one look at him and ran away, strait into Yuriko and Artemis' shadow energy.

Once the rest of the army was defeated, Goemon turned to the two sitting in the middle of the battle field. Smiling, he said, "Awww, isn't that cute." Shang was sitting cross legged with his arms over Yae's bleeding chest. Yae was laying with her back against his chest, holding both of his hands. And the curious thing about it, they both wore smiles.

"Cummon, we should get them back to the Wise Man's for some rest." said Sasuke.

"Wait..." said Yuriko and she glided over to the two. Placing a hand on each of them, they became covered in a dark purple light and thier wounds were instantly healed. Goemon picked Shang up and tossed him over his shoulder. Ushiwaka grabbed Yae and they jumped inside Impact. The others took to the falcon and flew back to the west.

OoOoO

When they arrived at the Wise Man's, they were greeted by Chi Chi and the Wise Man himself. They all jumped out of the robots and landed, then carried the injured warriors to the house. Chi Chi turned to Sasuke. "Well, how did they do?" she asked.

He smiled. "Oedo is ours again." he said. Chi Chi smiled.

"Now we just have to worry about that fortress." said Goemon as he walked back out the door.

"Not exactly..." said the Wise Man. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi Chi. "His fortress is almost unstoppable...and only I know the weaknesses it has, so why is it that we don't have to worry about it?" she asked.

The Wise Man smiled. "Well, somebody stopped by while you guys were out." he said. "Said he was a friend of yours."

A little boy with long shaggy blue hair walked out from behind the Wise Man and waved. They all gasped. "Koryuta!" shouted Goemon, Sasuke, and Ebisumaru.

"Hey, its been a while." said the boy. Though still a boy, he was a bit taller than the last time they had seen them, and they could actually see his blue eyes without the interferance of his hair.

"Yeah, it has..." said Goemon.

"How come you guys haven't called me in a while?"

"Well, its a long story..." said Sasuke.

"Wait, how is this little boy going to help us destroy Tokyo?" asked Chi Chi.

"He's the son of the Dragon God. He...is a dragon." said Goemon. "Your right Wise Man, he would be a real help against Tokyo."

"I still don't understand...one dragon against a fortress..." she said, but Goemon interrupted her.

Turning to Koryuta, he smiled. "Care to give her a demonstration?" he asked.

Koryuta nodded happily and jumped into the air. Suddenly, he instantly transformed into a giant blue shen dragon. Its long snake-like body swirled through the clouds as it lowered its massive head to Chi Chi. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"How big is he?" she shouted staring at his coiling body.

Goemon smiled. "Almost half as long as Japan." he said. She fell backwards in her amazement. "Now, Wise Man...I have a favor..." said Goemon, but was stopped.

"I'm two steps ahead of you Goemon, but I will need plenty of weapons and scrap metal to make our friend here into a flying fortress..."

"There was plenty of scrap metal in Oedo...and you can use the weapons from the falcon bot. Shang can pilot that dragon like an expert, so we would like to save that for the final battle. But the only one able to pilot the falcon is that General. And he has said that he won't join us." said Goemon.

"Oh, by the way I have some good news!" said the Wise Man. They all looked at him and he went inside his cabin. After a second, he came out, followed by an unbinded Hirotaro. They all gasped. "Don't worry! He's on our side."

"Its true, I heard about your victory at Oedo. That can only mean that Tokyo has retreated to the Aries and abandoned me to die here. So, I've decided to help you out. Besides, this old man is my idol now." said the former General.

"Why is he your idol?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you know how many rare issues of that magazine he has? I have officially become his student in the arts..." They all glared at the Wise Man, then turned to each other. "And, you can scrap that bird if you want, it is no use to me anymore."

"You can use my robot too..." said Chi Chi. "The dragon bots weapons were designed after my robots, but mine are more powerful." she said.

"Okay, how long do we have before Tokyo fires that weapon?" asked Goemon.

Chi Chi thought for a second. "To destroy a country, he would need three days."

"Good, Wise Man, you have three days to make us a world saving machine." said Goemon, and the Wise Man nodded.

"Exellent! So, to Oedo town it is then!" shouted the Wise Man. They all nodded and prepared for the trip. After loading up the equipment and the injured, they all left for the reborn city of Oedo.

OoOoO

Shang and Yae awoke at the same time inside Oedo castle. Shang was the first to rise. Slowly, he got to his feet and limped across the room. Looking out the window, he saw a sight that almost blew him away. He stared wide eyed out the window as Yae rose to her feet and followed his example.

"What is it?" she asked seeing the look on his face. She looked out the window and a bright smile covered her face. Oedo was populated by people again, and they were all helping to repair the robots for the final battle. Shang and Yae both raced down the stairs and into the sunlight.

Everyone outside the castle looked at them, then smiled and started to applaud and cheer the pair. "About time you two woke up." said a voice next to them. They looked and saw Goemon carrying the fried body of a samurai bot over his shoulder. "Follow me, we have some important news for you." he said, and they followed him around the corner. Both of them gasped as they saw a gigantic skeletal like armor being built for Koryuta.

Koryuta was standing with Wise Man, watching the people of the town build his battle suit. Koryuta turned and saw Yae, then smiled brightly. "Yae!" he yelled and ran to her. Yae smiled and hugged the boy.

"Koryuta...where did you come from? I haven't seen you in forever!" she shouted.

"I came to help with the battle against Tokyo! I thought that I would find you all at the Wise Man's, and I was right apparently." he said.

"Koryuta, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Shang." she said.

Shang smiled as Koryuta turned to him. Holding out his hand, he said, "Nice to finally meet the famous Koryuta." he said.

But, the boy mearly stared at Shang's chest. "Y-You have the tattoo..." he said.

Shang sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Koryuta, he is one of us." said Yae.

"Don't worry about it Yae, its the same wherever I go. Everybody thinks that I am evil just by looking at the tattoo. Its nothing new." he said, then walked away towards Wise Man and Sasuke.

Yae turned to the boy. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"He could turn evil, we aren't safe if he has that tattoo." said the boy.

"Listen, Shang won't hurt us..."

"It doesn't matter. I can't trust him unless that tattoo is gone." he said.

"But there is only one way to remove it, by death." she said.

"Then it must be done."

"Are you out of your mind?" she shouted, making Koryuta cringe. "There is no way we are going to kill him for that!" Everybody looked at the two. Shang looked at the boy, then turned away. Yae glared at Koryuta. "Don't talk to me." she said and walked away.

Koryuta stood there, unsure of what to say.

OoOoO

On the final day of the construction, everybody celebrated the freedom of Oedo and the forthcoming of Tokyo's destruction. All the soldiers strapped on the battle suits made for them from the spare parts of the robot army.

The group strapped on the suits made for them as well, and prepared for battle. Goemon and Ebisumaru were to pilot Impact, who carried with him half of the battle suits made for the soldiers. Shang and Yae piloted the dragon robot, which they dubbed Bahamut.

Shang opened the cockpit to Bahamut and jumped to the ground. Walking across the courtyard, he stopped in front of the battle ready Koryuta. Koryuta looked up and saw Shang, then backed up slightly.

"Listen..." he said angrily. "I can't make you trust me, but I want you to know something before we go into this war. I am not evil, and I never will be. This tattoo is cursed, but I won't let its power control me as it did so many others. Whether you consider me your ally or enemy, I will always protect you on the battlefield with my life, because you are an ally to Yae." he said. Turning to the army, Shang started into a speech.

"Everybody listen up!" he shouted. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "I am here, you are here...we are here for one reason! To destroy the tyranny that tried to take over your country. But we showed the armies of Tokyo that we will not fall as the others have! And now, Tokyo has lost heart and decided that the only way to destroy this country's spirit, is to destroy the country itself. I will not allow this to happen to your country..."

"Its your country too!" shouted a voice from the audience. Shang raised his hand and silenced the cheering.

"Unfortunately, that isn't true." Everybody looked at Shang strangely. "I am not from Japan...I am a descendant of China." he said. Everyone stayed silent as he continued. "But, even though I am from a different country, even though our cultures are different, the same blood runs through us all. I fight because I not only love this country, but this planet! No matter what race, or what origin we came from, we are all children of this planet! This is our home, and nobody is going to take that from us!" he shouted. The audience cheered and he smiled.

"Now, brothers from Japan! Brothers from China! Brothers from all over the world! Let us take OUR planet back!" he shouted and the crowd roared loudly, almost making him deaf. He jumped down from the stand and turned to the Wise Man. "Well, I think they are ready now." he said.

"A fine speech boy! But, are you really Chinese?" asked the old man.

Shang nodded. "I came here when I was a boy and grew up here. But I am Chinese."

The Wise Man laughed and shook Shang's hand. "Well, this country is your home as well." he said.

Shang smiled. "Well, we better get going." he said, then went back to Bahamut.

"Hey Shang..." said Koryuta.

Shang turned to see the boy walk up to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I thought about what you said and...it wasn't right of me to judge you because of your tattoo. I didn't know that you were such a good person that I automatically assumed you would betray us. I'm sorry."

Shang smiled and bent down. "Don't worry about it. Just do me one favor." he said. Koryuta looked at him. "Give Tokyo hell for me." he said, and Koryuta smiled and nodded.

OoOoO

Wise Man walked over to Sasuke who sat in his position on Koryuta's armor. "Hey Wise Man, whats up?" asked the robot.

Wise Man smiled. "I have a surprise." he said, then stepped to the side. Behind him stood a small robot as tall as Sasuke, but it was different. It had short blonde pigtails and golden hair covering her head. She wore a suit similar to Sasuke's but it was pink and white. On her back was a large throwing star and in her belt were several star-shaped shurikens. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the blue eyed ninja. "Her name is Yumi. I made her so that you would have a partner in battle."

Sasuke smiled as the little robot did a ballerina-like dance in her boredom. "Thanks Wise Man, I'll take real good care of her." he said. Hopping beside him, Yumi smiled.

"Hiya Sasuke, want some bubblegum?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled. "I can tell I'm going to like her already." he said.

OoOoO

Impact and Bahamut grabbed two giant cases of soldiers each and strapped them to Koryuta's armor. They too strapped themselves on until they were in space. All the soldiers had gotten to their positions, then prepared for the biggest war in the history of the world.

OoOoO

Well folks, the next chapter is the big battle! So if you want to add your characters to the earth shaking war, then just send them to me and you will be added in. Only a few chapters left until the end of the story.


	13. Battle for the Planet

The most anticipated part of this story. I made the chapter extra juicy and twice as long so you all could enjoy it longer. Just go easy if this chapter sucked. Can't wait for your reviews.

OoO( 13 )OoO

Back in his fortress, the Aries, Tokyo looked frustratedly at the earth. It was sitting there, taunting him, teasing him because he couldn't take over one of its countries. Angrily, he shouted, "Mock me will you!" Everybody in the room jumped. Tokyo turned to the scientist net to him and grabbed him by his collar. Lifting him off the ground he shouted, "Could you have made this cannon any slower? When is it going to destroy that country?"

"I-It takes three days to charge the cannon sire." said the scientist.

Throwing the scientist to the ground he turned to another. "Can you build another that charges faster?" he asked him.

"Uh...yes sir..." said the startled scientist.

"Good, your hired. You!" he shouted at the grounded scientist, "Bathroom duty!" The scientist sulked and walked out of the control room.

Tokyo turned back to his officers. "What reports from the other countries?" he asked.

"None sir, they haven't reported in the last three days." said one of the crew.

"Three days? What is going on down there?" he asked.

"Sir! Multiple targets approaching at high speed!" shouted another.

"What? From where?"

"Earth sir...from Japan."

Tokyo growled visciously and slammed his fists against a control panel, completely obliterating it. "So, they think they can destroy the Aries do they? Prepare the defense guns and send out the Military Space Force!" he shouted.

OoOoO

Shang and Goemon detached their robots from the giant battle dragon and began to fly towards the giant fortress. All the soldiers attached to Koryuta's armor detached and used their boosters to fly at the fortress. Sasuke and Yumi detached and flew quickly, then landed with a clank on its surface.

"Atmosphere confirmed, that woman wasn't lying." said Sasuke.

_"Are you sure?"_ asked Goemon over the radio.

"Yeah, its one hundred percent breathable air." he said.

_"Good, that will make things a lot easier." _said Shang. Both Impact and Bahamut landed on the surface. Together they tore open a steel bay door and let the soldiers inside.

Koryuta flew across the massive expanse of the fortress and charged his weapons. He let the hundreds of cannons on his armor fire and they tore through the outer surface. The defense guns started to fire back and Koryuta dodged and spun around the blasts with ease.

Robots started to flood out of the opening doors around the entire station and they all began to attack the force from Earth. Giant robots came out of the doors as well, and began to attack Koryuta. Though he was fast, he wasn't able to dodge all of their attacks. He roared loudly as a laser blast from one of them hit his stomach.

Shang turned around in Bahamut, and saw the attack on the dragon. Quickly, he sped forward and thrust both claws through the robot that did the damage. But, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack from behind by another robot. He went spun around quickly to see a samurai bot controlling a large gorilla robot. The cannon on its chest glowed and Shang knew he was in trouble. He couldn't manuever away from it, and even if he blocked it would still cause serious damage.

Suddenly, a large golden laser fired and descentigrated the gorilla. Shang turned and went wide eyed at the sight. Hundreds of robots were flying from Earth, all piloted by people from different countries. A robot that had a human like body and an eagle head flew up to Bahamut, and a woman appeared on Shang's moniter. She was obviously Egyptian, her tanned skin and long dark hair gave this away, and in the center of her forehead was a bright blue jewel.

_"Thought you guys could use some help." _she said.

"How did you know?"

_"We got a radio transmission from Tokyo saying that he was going to blow up Japan. Thanks to the distraction you guys caused, we were able to take our countries back. So, here we are. My name is Alita."_

Shang smiled. "I'm Shang. Now, lets get rid of Tokyo for good." he said. Alita smiled and nodded, then disappeared from his screen.

OoOoO

"Sir, aproximately four hundred and twenty five robots have launched from Earth and joined the rebels to fight against us." said a crew member.

Tokyo growled and glared out the window at the sight of his army being massacred by the new Earth Force. He stormed away and walked out the door, ignoring his crews asking for orders. Making his way down to the robot chamber, he entered and looked up at his most beautiful creation. He smiled and placed his hand on the robot. "So long has it been since I had to use you, but it looks like I will be needing your help again." he said.

OoOoO

Though they were outnumbered by at least three to one, the earthlings did massive damage to the armies of Tokyo. Goemon and Impact were one such spectical, as they used the enemies as weapons against the fortress.

Impact flew forward and smashed a robot across the chest with his massive pipe, causing the robot to go out of control, then shot the chain out and wrapped it around the opposing robot. He spun again and flung the damaged bot towards the fortress, where it exploded and took out some of the defense guns.

Shang flew down to the fortress surface and landed, then opened his cockpit. Yae jumped out in her new battle armor sporting a shiny new katana and a bazooka on her back. She wore all silver armor around her legs and chest, and wore a silver headband that hung from the back of her head. She looked every inch a warrior. "Are you sure about this?" asked Shang.

Yae nodded. "Yeah, you just worry about everyone out there." she said.

"Okay, be careful." he said and closed the cockpit. She nodded and Bahamut flew into the air and tore an opening in the fortress with his laser. Yae jumped inside and began her raid of the Aries.

Shang flew away and was immediately attacked by two more robots. He spun as they fired small rapid lasers at him. Three more joined in the attack, but were immediately destroyed as a wolf bot cleaved them in half with a giant sword. Shang spun around and shot his laser at the remaining two and destroyed them.

"Thanks for the help." he said.

"Noo problem lad, jes watchin yur back." said the pilot in a Scottish accent. Suddenly, a missle hit the wolf bot and sent it flying. Shang turned to the opponent and saw the biggest robot he had ever seen. It was a type of dragon, but was four times the size of his. It was almost invisible as it was as black as the space around it, and on each hand it had large lethal claws and guns all over its body. It roared loudly at Shang.

"So, you think you can come up into my territory and destroy my station do you?" asked the pilot. "Think again, I would like you all to meet my friend, the Ultimate Weapon, Valkirion." he said.

Shang glared. "Tokyo..." he said, and heard laughter.

"Exactly. I didn't think I would need to pull this one out for a long time. You should be honored that I had to use this to destroy you." said Tokyo confidently.

Shang smiled. "Never underestimate your opponent Tokyo. A lesson you should have learned by now." he said. Flying forward, Bahamut crashed into the giant dragon, making it move slowly backwards.

Tokyo laughed. "And what was that supposed to do?" he asked histerically.

"Distract you."

"What?"

Impact fired his Impact Beam at the same time as Alita and three others fired their main weapons. All of them hit Tokyo's dragon in the back and sent both him and Bahamut barreling towards the fortress.

OoOoO

Inside the fortress, the crew members watched the battle outside in high hopes. They had helped build the robot Tokyo was using and knew its capabilities.

"Knock knock." said a voice behind them and they turned to see Hirotaro standing in the door.

"Ah, General Hiro, welcome back." said one of them.

"Its not General any more. You can call me Hirotaro, ruler of the stars." he said triumphantly. They all looked at him confused. "I am taking over this station and Tokyo is now obsolete. Do you understand?" he asked.

"But General Hiro..." said one of the weapon coordinators. Hirotaro grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you call me?" he asked visciously. "I am no longer Tokyo's pawn. Now do as I say and you will live. Disobey me and I will personally put you in a capsule and fire you at the enemies. Do you understand?" he asked. They all nodded nervously and he smiled. "Good, now concentrate all defense fire on Tokyo's robot."

OoOoO

Yae ran down a corridor and studied the blueprints made by Chi Chi. She had a ways to go before they got to the fortress' main suit up, so she decided to take out the little ones as well.

Taking a right, she entered the docking bay and looked around. Everywhere there were robots getting into new battle suits and larger robots. Smiling, she pulled her bazooka off and said, "Boys, lets give our friends a nice parting gift." Taking aim, she engaged the lock-on and fired, as did her soldiers.

OoOoO

Tokyo and Shang crashed into the side of the fortress, tilting the entire station to the side. They both rose from the crater and continued their battle. Goemon and the others also helped to engage the massive dragon in battle, but were unable to fight the monster.

Bahamut attacked with his laser, but Tokyo used one of its massive arms to deflect it. He pointed a razor sharp claw at Bahamut and his arm fired like a rocket. The claw grabbed Shang, then started to retract, pulling Bahamut with it. Valkirion's tail sent Horus, Alita's bot, flying away. Impact grabbed his tail and jerked visciously, making him lose his grip on Bahamut.

Shang took his chance now and flew at the chest of the beast. He opened fire and tore a small opening in its chest. The monster roared loudly and flung Impact from its tail and strait into Bahamut. The three others fired guns at the robot, but it wasn't very effective. Tokyo turned to them and smiled. Opening its mouth, the robot fired a slow moving projectile. It glowed like a star and when it came within a few yards of the three, it exploded with incredible force, sending them all into the oblivian of space.

"No!" yelled Alita and she attacked with her giant axe. As she swung it, Tokyo was barely able to dodge, and got his tail completely severed. He turned to her and thrust his rocket arm out and grabbed her. He swung around and slammed her into a passing robot. He then turned and fired his arm and sent her crashing into the fortress.

Tokyo prepared to finish her off with his Supernova attack when something cut the cable that was attached to his arm. He continued to charge the attack and was about to fire when the Wolf bot from before slammed its sword through the top of the dragons snout and out the bottom of its jaw, holding its mouth completely shut.

"Blow my friggen arm off will ye?" shouted the pilot and he jumped off the dragon. The Supernova exploded in the dragons mouth completely destroying the weapon inside and doing massive damage to Valkirion.

"Attack now!" shouted Shang. Impact, Bahamut, Horus, and a now one armed wolf bot attacked with their main cannons. The force from the attack blew Tokyo backwards, but only stunned him. He slammed his fist onto a button on his control panel, causing missles all over his body to fire. They shot out and hit most of the robots around him, making them fly off. He started laughing again, when laser guns fired at him and sent him spinning. He turned to see that the fire was coming from the station.

"Control! What are you doing?" he shouted.

Hirotaro appeared on his screen smiling mischieviously. _"Sorry Rain Cloud, but its my turn now. With you out of the way, that means the station is mine now. With it, I will destroy Earth and take this power to another planet, where I will rule. You on the other hand will be out of my way for good."_

"Hirotaro, you will suffer before this war is over!" shouted Tokyo.

_"Sorry, but it looks like you have bigger problems." _said Hirotaro.

OoOoO

"So, that's your game is it?" asked a voice behind the traitor. Hirotaro spun around and saw two short figures standing behind him. It was Sasuke and Yumi, both armed. "I knew you were too shady to be trusted." said Sasuke.

Hirotaro glared at him. "So, I finally get to pay you back for that magazine. That thing cost me ten thousand ryo!" he shouted, drawing two pairs of nunchaku. He spun them rapidly around and attempt to intimidate the two ninja's but they smiled at him. "What?" Sasuke tossed a small grenade at Hirotaro, whos eyes widened. He dove away from the console as it exploded, shredding the control panel and everything within its vicinity.

OoOoO

Yae and her army had clashed blade to blade with the opposing robots after destroying most of them with rockets. Yae herself had destroyed many robots and continued her slaughter against the opposing army. After they had destroyed the entire army, she put her blade away and smiled. "One down, more to go." she said. Turning to her army, she said, "Okay, I think we should head for the core next. The sooner this thing blows up, the better." Her soldiers nodded and she layed the blueprints on the floor.

"The core is placed in the center of the station. It runs everything in the station, including its main cannon. If we take out the core soon enough, then we can stop it before it fires at Japan." she said. "But, destroying the core means we also eliminate the atmospheric conditions inside and outside of the station. So we can't just walk in and blow it up." she said.

"So what do we do?" asked Ushiwaka.

"I need all of you to check and see if any of these robots have self destruct capabilities." she said.

OoOoO

Shang charged at the distracted Tokyo and smashed into him, sending them spinning. Valkirion countered by grabbing Bahamut and throwing him away. Several other robots began attacking the giant dark dragon, but were failing miserably as the dragon swatted them away with his arms. Though he was gigantic, Valkirion had amazing manueverability. He spun around and started firing his gattling gun at the rebels. But, he wasn't aware of the flaming dragon barreling towards him at high speed.

Instead of stopping, he crashed into Valkirion's back, sending the fire directly through Valkirion's system. Tokyo screamed in pain as fire licked his skin like a hungry serpent, but he shouted sending a wave of energy flying out and blasting the fire out. He reached around and grabbed Bahamut and held him, crushing the damaged dragon.

Red lights flared in Shang's cockpit as Valkirion's lethal claws crushed him like a grape. "Damn, he's impossible!" shouted Shang.

Tokyo laughed out loud and said, "Not even the mighty Dragons of Spirit can stop this machine! Its invincible, just like me! Soon you shall find this out." he said smugly.

Shang smiled and said, "Thats what you thing." Pressing a button, Bahamut opened its mouth and fired the laser directly into the crevise he had created earlier. Valkirion's chest exploded as the laser pierced its armor, leaving the cockpit unguarded. Shang thrust Bahamut's claw forward and smashed through the remaining armor and pierced the other side.

Valkirion roared loudly as claw went strait through his chest and out his back, but he grabbed Bahamut's claw and pried it out of his body. Shang strained against the arm, but wasn't able to compare to the strength of the dragon.

Impact, after dealing with some other minor robots turned and saw Shang's predicament. Flying forward, he shot his chain pipe out and it wrapped around Valkirion's free arm. Impact jerked sharply and Valkirion was pulled sideways, but kept his firm grip on Bahamut's wrist. Valkirion, grabbed the chain and pulled back on it, causing Impact to fly towards him. Holding out one claw, he caught Impact by the head and began to crush it.

OoOoO

Sasuke and Yumi split up and ran circles around the room. Sasuke tossed another grenade at Hirotaro, but it was quickly batted back by his nunchaku. Rolling to dodge the explosion, Sasuke got to his feet and charged at Hirotaro. Wielding two kunai, he jumped into the air and landed on Hirotaro's shoulders. But he was quickly knocked off as Hirotaro smacked him with one of the nunchaku.

Yumi cartwheeled around until she had an opening, then hurled her throwing star at his back. Hirotaro barely dodged the attack, but he left himself open to Sasuke. The mini ninja jumped onto his back and grabbed a set of low grade fireworks and shoved the explosives down Hirotaro's pants. Hirotaro stood up as Sasuke jumped off his back. The firecrackers exploded and Hirotaro danced around in pain.

Hirotaro turned to his opponent, outraged at being humiliated in front of the crew. "Everybody out!" he shouted and the crew hastily ran out the door at their new leaders command, not wanting to be the last in the room with the enraged general. Sasuke used this opportunity to grab several kunai from his belt and hurl them at Hirotaro. Swinging his weapons like lightning, Hirotaro smiled. "Sorry, but you can't beat my speed." he said.

Sasuke smiled back. "I wasn't trying to beat your speed, just your intelligence. Which obviously wasn't too hard." he said, making his opponent cringe at the verbal assault. Suddenly, the nunchaku in the mans right hand started to freeze with a kunai sticking from its handle. Hirotaro dropped the weapon before it froze to his hand as well.

"When I finish with you, I'm going to use you as a trophy for my victory here." he said glaring at the robot. He neglected to see Yumi sneeking behind him.

"Sorry, but thats not a possibility now." said Sasuke confidently. Hirotaro glared at him.

"And why not?"

"Because, the only weapon you have left is the main cannon. By now, Koryuta has destroyed all your defense guns. So you are a sitting duck here, and no matter who wins the battle outside, whether its Earth or Tokyo, you will be the next target." he said. This seemed to make Hirotaro extremely nervous.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud girlish battle cry. "Hyyyyaaaahhhh!" yelled Yumi as she hurled several shuriken at the opponent. They all hit their target right in his rear end. Hirotaro's eye twitched before he reacted to the attack. Yelling out in pain, he jerked the stars from their location and threw them at the ground. He almost hit the roof with pain, but managed to stay on the ground. Yumi then ran forward and slammed both of her feet into the mans back, making him free fall towards Sasuke.

Sasuke used his jets to boost him to his target and added an extra kick to his attack. He upper-cutted Hirotaro with the jets added momentum and sent the traitor crashing on top of the bridges control panel. Jumping up and shaking his daze off, Hirotaro used his amazing speed again to fly across the room and smash his remaining weapon against Sasuke's back, sending the little robot tumbling forward. Sasuke, though he can't feel pain, felt the damage done and he took a second to stand up. Yumi looked down at the control panel she was standing on and smiled. "Sasuke...look at this." she said.

"I don't have time!" he shouted as he prepared to take another of the brutal attacks.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee?" she asked pleadingly. Sasuke gave in and flew to her with his jets.

"What is it?" he asked staring at her. She smiled again and pointed to a button on the panel. Sasuke's blue eyes went wide with realization and he turned back to Hirotaro. "You lose." he said confidently.

Hirotaro stopped smiling. "What?"

"The only way to beat you is to take away your advantage. So, lets set a speed trap." he said and stepped on the button. Suddenly, Hirotaro started to float. His weapon and also his ability to move at amazing speeds was completely useless. He went wide eyed as the gravity left the room and he was defensless in the air. Sasuke smiled and pulled out a bomb from his pouch. He armed it and left it floating above the panel as both he and Yumi jumped away from the explosive. It blew up, sending Hirotaro slamming against a wall and destroying the gravity console, making sure that the effect couldn't be reversed.

Sasuke smiled, then frowned. Turning to Yumi, he said, "Time to go!" and grabbed her by the arm. Using his boosters, he flew over to the door.

"Oh my..." said Yumi as she stared out the window. Suddenly, her and Sasuke disappeared, leaving Hirotaro to float alone in the control room. Curious about why they ran, Hirotaro used a swimming like motion to turn himself towards the window, then immediately wished he didn't. Two giant robots were speeding towards the control room, completely out of control and closing in fast.

OoOoO

Impact and Bahamut were thrown like rag dolls against the station. They both flew and crashed into the control room, obliterating it and securing the cannons fire. Both robots stood and the pilots wearily looked up at the opponent.

"There is no way to beat him..." said Shang who wiped blood from his mouth.

"I know...we have tried everything...but hes too strong." said Goemon. "Ebisumaru, I'm going to let you out here. I want you to find Yae and tell her to abandon the station. If we can't destroy Tokyo, then we can at least take the station with us." he said. Opening the cockpit, Ebisumaru jumped to the ground and saluted.

"Good luck..." he said, before reluctantly heading to an opening in the stations hull.

Shang turned to Goemon and they stared at each other for a moment. "Ready to give it everything you've got?" he asked. Goemon nodded and Shang turned to Tokyo. "Then lets show him what we can do." he said. Together, they charged towards the invincible robot Valkirion.

OoOoO

Ebisumaru searched the station for a while before he ran into any life. He found a docking bay with lots of destroyed samurai bots and only two giant robots. He assumed that Yae had been there, so he continued his search. But he quickly ran into trouble as he saw someone running across the bay to one of the last robots.

"I must help Master Tokyo..." said the man as he headed for the giant lizard looking bot.

"Hey you!" shouted Ebisumaru. "Have you seen a green haired girl anywhere around here?"

Kaijiro turned to see Ebisumaru standing on the zenith of the stairs and gasped. "You! You are one of the pests that Lord Tokyo despises so much!" he shouted.

Ebisumaru looked closer and finally recognized the man. "You are that guy that got beat up by Impact, aren't you?" he asked. Kaijiro grabbed his spear off his back and aimed it at the large ninja.

"You shall pay for causing my Master so much trouble!" he shouted and charged at Ebisumaru. The ninja stared at the man before pulling his hammer out.

Ebisumaru smacked the spearhead aside, then layed the hammer over Kaijiro's back. Kaijiro fell over with a loud crash, completely winded by the counter. He stood shakily and glared at the ninja. "Aren't Tokyo's generals supposed to have some sort of special powers or something?" he asked.

Kaijiro's normally placid face twisted into a grin. "Why yes, they do. Let me show you my special ability." he said.

Ebisumaru sighed and said, "I talk too much." Kaijiro yelled out loud and took up a strange stance, when Ebisumaru prepared for anything...except what he saw. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again to make sure he wasn't hillucinating. But nothing changed, and he saw three Kaijiro's standing with their spears pointed at him. "Oh boy..." he said.

"Charge!" yelled all three of them, and they charged Ebisumaru with their spears aimed at his heart.

OoOoO

Yae suddenly stopped the robot she was flying and turned it around. She stared back down the tunnel as Ushiwaka, also flying a robot, stopped next to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Did you hear something come from the docking bay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not." said the man.

Yae stood for a second before turning back around. "Oh well, it must be my imagination..." she said. "Lets get going, only a little ways more before we reach the core." she said, and they all began speeding down the tunnels again.

OoOoO

Shang and Goemon still didn't fair well against the giant dragon, even with the help of the remaining Earth Force at their backs. But, they tried as hard as they could as they waited for Ebisumaru to get Yae and the other soldiers out of the station.

Bahamut was grabbed by the tail and slammed against the station while Impact tried his luck on Valkirion's head. But, all efforts were futile as the massive opponent recovered quickly and bit down into Impact's shoulder, rendering his arm useless. Valkirion grabbed Impact's pipe and flung the robot away, then fired a missle at him. It struck true as it nailed the robot in the chest and sent him spinning. Valkirion turned back to Bahamut and Tokyo began laughing maniacly.

"See what you get for challenging my power? Now you shall all sit here helpless and watch as your precious country is destroyed!" he yelled with a triumphant grin on his face. But he was unaware of the pair of eyes that closed in on him from behind.

OoOoO

Ebisumaru waited until the three were two feet from him before he acted. He quickly shrunk down to his tiny size and the three Kaijiro's all passed right over him. They all screeched to a halt and looked around.

"W-Where did he go?" asked one of them.

"He vanished, like a ghost..." said another.

The main Kaijiro looked around frantically, but found nothing. "This can't be! He was right in front of us!" he shouted, slamming his spear butt on the ground. Ebisumaru mearly walked up behind them and grew back to his normal size. Taking his hammer in both hands, he swung with incredible force and smashed it over the head of the original Kaijiro. Kaijiro's eyes almost popped out of his head as the ninja hammered him like a finishing nail. He fell to the ground unconscious and the other two faded, then disappeared.

"Well...that wasn't too hard." he said.

OoOoO

Yae and the others had finally made it to the core. As they flew in the core chamber, they saw that it was enormous. The room stretched to at least the size of Oedo and the core, a large sphere shaped objext glowed like a miniature sun in the center of the chamber. Two towers formed from the roof and the cieling both stretching out to touch the giant core and fed energy to the entire station.

Yae flew forward and stopped in front of the core. Covering her eyes, she smiled and said, "Well, lets get rid of this giant marble and go home."

"But, couldn't we just destroy the two energy conduits? That would stop the flow of power to the cannon." said Ushiwaka.

"Yes, but remember that the cannon has drawn a great amount of energy already. Even if we destroy the conduits, it could still fire at Japan and do some serious damage. To make sure that Japan is safe, we have to destroy the cannon, and to do that, we destroy the core." she said.

Ushiwaka nodded. "I see. So, how do we do this?" he asked.

"Who here has a self destruct button on their ship?" she said over the com radio. Most of the robots hands raised and Yae smiled. "Okay, you three! Take your robots as close to the core as possible around the conduits. Activate the self destruct timers and set them for ten minutes. That should give us enough time to get out and to safety. After you activate the timers, then hop on board with another pilot and we will fly out of here as fast as we can." she said. They nodded and proceeded with the plan.

OoOoO

Tokyo smiled again as he approached Bahamut. He had waited for this moment ever since the pests had invaded his castle and destroyed his Gumo bot. Now, he was finally going to take revenge for all the trouble these pests put him through, and he was going to enjoy it.

Suddenly, something hit Valkirion in the back. By the feel of it, it wasn't another one of the rebel robots, it was way too powerful. Tokyo cried in pain as lightning and fire caressed his robot, tearing away the outer layer of armor that it possessed. Quickly turning around, Tokyo's eyes widened as he saw the attacker. The dragon was collosal, at least ten times as big as Valkirion, and covered in thick silver armor. Its head dress was covered in weapons and sported two rods for shooting electricity. Smoke and blue fire slowly drifted from the mouth of the giant dragon as it prepared another attack. Tokyo attempted to manuever out of the way, but even Valkirion had its limits.

Lasers, lightning, and blue fire shot from Koryuta's head dress and mouth and crashed into Valkirion, doing even more damage. Flying forward, the blue dragon smashed into Tokyo, easily sending him spinning through the air and smashing into the center of the space station. Tokyo lay, for once in his life of tyranny, defeated as he slowly slipped from reality into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

Sasuke and Yumi stood on the surface of the station as they watched Koryuta finish the robot battle with Tokyo. Bahamut stood as Impact slowly made his way towards the station. Impact landed next to the little robots and opened his cockpit to them. They jumped into the air and boosted into the large robot as Goemon shut it.

"So, how did your mission go?" asked Goemon tiredly.

"Well, it turns out that the general guy, Hiro something, was a traitor. He used us to get back to the station, then he tried to take over the Aries and attack Tokyo with it. But my mission went well, the control room is completely demolished thanks to you guys. Though my bombs would have been more effective." said the mini ninja.

"And you got the bad guy too!" shouted Yumi excitedly.

"That's good to know. I just hope Yae and Ebisumaru hurry up and get out of there so we can get rid of that station for good." said Goemon.

OoOoO

Ebisumaru, after the defeat of Kaijiro decided to examine the docking bay further, hoping to find some trace of which way Yae went. But, after a while, he got tired and sat down, out of breath.

"This is hard work." he said tiredly. But, he soon stood to attention as he heard the sound of approaching machinery. Standing to his feet, he looked around for were the sound was coming from, but didn't have much luck with the echo disquising the origin. Suddenly, he was blown off his feet as robots began flying out of the open canal to his right. He watched as the bots flew out of the tunnel and out into space. But, two of them stopped as they saw him sitting there.

"Ebisumaru?" asked Yae.

"Yae! I've been looking for you!" he shouted as he ran up to her.

"No time, jump into a robot and get the hell out of here! This place is going to blow in less than a minute!" she shouted.

Ebisumaru's eyes widened and he looked around. Spotting the lizard bot, he ran for it and ended up tripping over Kaijiro. Standing up, he picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder, then ran for the robot. Getting in the cockpit, he tossed the general to the side and sat in the pilot seat, then slammed the ignition button for the bot. It started, then the cockpit closed, revealing a pair of fuzzy dice over the moniter. He glared at them, but ignored them as he flew out of the docking bay and into the open expanse of space, along with hundreds of escape pods that fired away from the Aries with the stations crew on them.

Suddenly, the cannon started to glow brightly as it gathered all the collected energy and prepared to fire. Shang saw this and instantly flew towards the cannon as fast as he could.

Yae turned and saw him fly away. "Shang! What are you doing?" she shouted.

_"The cannon is preparing to fire. I have to stop it or else Japan will be toast." _he said exhausted. But he continued forward, ignoring Yae's pleas not to.

"No! The core is about to blow any second and it will take the core with it! The cannon won't have the chance to fire before its destroyed!" she shouted. "Get back here before you get too close to the station!"

_"I'm sorry Yae, but I can't take that chance. If the cannon fires, it will destroy Japan. No matter how risky it is, I can't let that happen. If the core blows before the cannon fires, then I will be alright." _he said. Finally he stood directly beneath the cannon. Bahamut opened his mouth wide before firing his laser into the cannons center. But it had little effect on the weapon. Then, the unthinkable finally happened. The cannon fired.

Shang closed his eyes as Bahamut crossed his arms, but no matter what the defense, the cannon was too powerful. Shang whispered one last thing over the com before his connection was completely destroyed. _"I love you Yae..."_ He was then covered in white energy and sent barreling towards earth, falling piece from piece as the beam tore Bahamut apart.

"Shang! Nooooooooooooo!" shouted Yae as she watched the cannon fire and decimate the dragon robot.

OoOoO

The core stood as if expecting death. The suits stood almost five feet from the core, all with bombs attached them and the timer shrinking, bringing the core closer to its demise.

_00:15_

The core slightly flickered as the energy from the cannon was drained all at once and the entire station rattled at the power of the shot fired.

_00:09_

Deadly silence reigned in the core chamber as the last few seconds on the timers expired, bringing with them the end of the Aries.

_00:03_

_00:02_

_00:01_

_00:00_

The last number blinked several times before the bombs triggered and finally exploded. The explosion shook the core chamber like an earthquake, tearing away the conduits and sending fire and shrapnel flying into the core. The core stood as if thinking for a split second, then cracked down the middle, letting fire weave its way inside and causing a massive chain reaction. The core exploded sending a shockwave throughout the entire station, then causing the entire station to cave in on itself.

OoOoO

Everybody outside the Aries watched as the atmosphere vanished in a split second, then the entire station was sucked into itself by the unequal pressure of space. But the explosion of the core caused the entire station to descentigrate and scatter across the stars.

Valkirion, also hit by the explosion, was hurled away from the Aries. It flew, smoking and on fire, through space and finally disappeared into oblivian, leaving only a memory of Tokyo behind in the minds of the fighters.

OoOoO

Bam! Well, I kicked it up a notch, tell me what you think of this chapter.

Sasami: Be nice guys...


	14. The Forgotten Curse

OoO( 14 )OoO

OO _On Earth _OO

Chi Chi sat sipping lemon water from a coconut, tiny umbrella and all. She sat is a chair outside the Wise Man's house enjoying the sunshine, when the Wise Man walked out of his cabin and approached her with a tray of rice balls.

Standing next to her, he smiled and said, "Would you like a refill?" he asked as he set the tray down next to her.

She smiled and said, "Thats okay. Thanks anyway." The Wise Man bowed slightly, and tried to sneak his hands toward her chest. But he quickly stood strait up as electricity went through his body. Chi Chi smiled as he stood up smoking.

"You're not the only mechanical genious around here, so keep those hands to yourself." she said showing him the remote, then sipping her drink again. The Wise Man nodded and walked away, a little stiff in the knees. Chi Chi suddenly heard a sound from far awat that sounded like a low humming. She knew what the sound was, or at least what it sounded like. Standing up, she looked into the sky and saw a giant beam of light create a circle of clouds as it shot towards the earth. "Oh no..." she said and braced herself.

The beam of light smashed into the ground, crushing the Wise Mans house. Chi Chi fell and landed on her rear end from the force of the attack, but she stared at the beam with amazement. "This isn't nearly enough power to destroy all of Japan...what happened up there?" she asked. Then, as if meant to be an answer to her question, flaming metal started to rain from the sky. She smiled brightly as she saw the metallic meteors falling towards the earth. "They did it!" she shouted excitedly.

OoOoO

The entire Earth Force stayed floating in space, watching what was left of the Aries burn and float away. A loud cheer went out through the radios of the fighters. Even Koryuta was flying circles through the rubble of the demolished battle ship. But there was one person who wasn't cheering for victory, but mourning. Yae sat in her ship, unable to fully comprehend what she had just witnessed. A silent tear rolled down her face as her green eyes looked at the remaining pieces of the black dragon floated around with the Aries.

Suddenly, she burst. She broke down, crying her eyes out and screaming as she slammed her clenched fists against the console in front of her. Goemon turned around in Impact and went to congratulate Yae on her core destruction plan, when he turned the radio on. He heard everything that she did in the cockpit and was instantly surprised.

"Yae, whats wrong?" he asked. She said nothing, just continued sobbing as Goemon listened, his heart breaking just listening to her.

"Goemon!"shouted Sasuke. Goemon looked at the ninja questioningly. "Look at the underside of the ship. Those floating components don't belong to the Aries."

"What? Where did they come from?" he asked.

"That part right there looks like the tail segment from Bahamut..." he said.

"Oh no..." said Goemon. He instantly grabbed the radio and yelled into it. "Shang! Come in Shang! Do you copy?" But all he got back was static. "Shang!"

_"He won't answer..." _said Alita as she flew up next to him.

"Why? What happened?" asked Goemon urgently.

_"He jumped in front of the cannon blast at the last second. If he hadn't, Japan probably wouldn't be in one piece...well, four pieces right now. I saw it all as I was flying underneath the Aries. He was very brave." _she said softly.

"Cummon, lets get this junk away from Earth, then head for home. I'll have to break the news to everyone." said Goemon, unable to control his heart rate. Together, the Earth Force grabbed the remaining pieces of the Aries that was floating around and hurled it all into space. After the cleanup was finished, they all headed for home.

OoOoO

Oedo had grown to be even more prosperous than it was before. People all over the country travelled there to visit the places that Tokyo had changed, some for the better. But best of all, everything was peaceful in the large town. People began rebuilding their homes and shops, started cleaning the city of the leftover robot parts, and even built onto a large tower in the city as a new tourist attraction.

Two men stood at the bottom of the tower that Tokyo had started to build, and they had finished, debating on what to name it. "I say we name it the Phoenix Tower, because Oedo rose from the ashes like a phoenix." said one man.

"I think we should call it Koryuta's Tower, cause he is the one whos going to destroy that space station." said another. They both argued back and forth about what the name was going to be until something hit one of them in the face. The man grabbed it and said, "What's this?" Looking at it, he saw it was triangular shaped cloth and had a familiar face on it. "Hey...I got an idea." said the man.

"What's that?"

"Lets name it Tokyo Tower, so that everybody will know who defeated Storm Cloud Tokyo."

The other man smiled brightly and said, "Sounds good to me! You here that all you other countries, we saved the world!" he shouted. Suddenly, the scrap metal that had escaped into the atmosphere made its way towards Oedo. The men looked up and saw the spectacle, when one of them started crying. "Never have I been so happy to see fire and brimstone rain from the sky." he said.

OoOoO

Goemon and the others had flown back to Japan after bidding the others farewell. Yae had sat in the same place, her eyes dirtied with tears as she had cried her heart out, watching the scrap of Shang's ship be hurled into space. After several attempts to get Yae to come with them back to Earth, she finally gave in and went with Goemon back to the planet.

When they arrived at the Wise Man's house, they found Chi Chi flying towards them excitedly. The Wise Man sat in the grass, arms crossed, with an irritated look on his face. Impact landed with a thud, and the cockpit opened, letting Goemon and the two small mechanical ninja's out. Goemon was instantly hugged by Chi Chi, making him turn red.

"You guys did it! You actually did it!" she shouted excitedly.

Koryuta flew down from the atmosphere and turned into his human form again. When he landed, he landed on two legs, with his battle armor still around his chest. "I must admit Wise Man. This body changing armor was ingenious!" said the dragon boy.

"Yeah, I know..." said the Wise Man grumpily.

"Whats the matter with you?" asked Sasuke.

"Over fifteen hundred miles of land in Japan, and the cannon hits my house!" he shouted.

"Don't worry, we will get you a new one in town." said Goemon. At this, the Wise Man started to mumble to himself.

He was looking on the opposite side of the house for anything to be salvaged when he heard the voices on the other side. Walking around the burnt house, he stared at them all. "Hey, what took you guys so long?' he asked.

Everybody gasped at hearing the voice and turned to see Shang, bandaged, but alive standing in front of them. Yae's eyes widened and she stood strait up, staring at him. "H-How did you survive?" yelled Goemon.

Shang smiled. "Bahamut was stronger than he looked. He took most of the damage and left me with only minor damage. That combined with the fact that the damage the station recieved nearly halved the power that the cannon had, and its pretty easy to see how I got away."

"But...but...but, you fell like a million feet!" said Ebisumaru extaticly.

Shang smiled slightly at his friends exagerration. "Well, its not quite that long of a fall. And besides, all I had to do was eject from the bot and fly down here."

"You can fly?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course. I can turn into a dragon too, so flying kind of comes natural." he said.

Ushiwaka scratched his head. "Like Koryuta?"

"Not quite...now lets stop the talk and...oof!" he stumbled backwards and fell as a green haired blur tackled him to the ground. "Yae?" he asked, seeing her tear stained face. But she just wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly, not wanting to let go.

Goemon turned to the others and said, "Well, lets go to Oedo and see what everyone is up to."

OoOoO

As soon as they arrived at the large city, they were all greeted as heros, along with all the others that had fought in the war against Tokyo. A large party was held at Oedo Castle for the liberation of the planet, with the heros as the main center piece.

They all celebrated at the castle for three days. The Lord and Princess Yuki had asked Goemon stay and be the castle guard, but was declined.

"Sorry, but you don't have to pay me. I'll always protect your castle." he mearly said. Impact had to kneel to get inside, but the castle was big enough for him as well. He sat in the corner watching the festive party roll on when someone approached him. They began to talk interestedly about his acting career.

Sasuke and Yumi were in the corner sitting at a table drinking tea and enjoying the party. Ebisumaru was helping to pack away the party food with a gusto, making sure to sample everything before he left to take his seat. Ushiwaka had drawn quite a crowd himself, as all the girls in town had gathered to here the warriors tale of the battle in space, though he made sure to point out his part in the whole thing. Shang and Yae stood next to each other, both watching the merriment and joy of the occasion, but both were not as eager to join it. They mearly walked from the castle and into the cold night air with the full moon high in the air.

Yuriko and Artemis were invited to the party, but they decided not to come. They never had liked public, let alone being inside a castle that had every living thing in town inside it. So, together they just flew away from Oedo to get back to their serene life in Zazen.

Koryuta sat outside as well, on top of a roof meditating. Shang and Yae walked past the house, not even looking up to see him. He just sat silently with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Suddenly, his eyes burst open and he smiled widely. "Shang!" he shouted as he jumped off the roof.

Shang heard the call and turned around. "Oh, hey Koryuta." he said smiling.

"Shang! I got some good news!" he shouted.

Yae looked at him strangely. "What's that? Have you made some kind of idiot reflecting device for Japan?" she asked jokingly.

Koryuta glared at her. "No, but I did just finish talking to my father."

"You mean the Dragon God?" asked Shang. Koryuta nodded. "What did he say?"

"Take off your shirt!" shouted the dragon boy, completely surprising Shang and Yae.

"Why does he want me to do that?" asked Shang uneasily.

"He doesn't, I do. Just do it!" demanded the boy. Shang pulled his shirt off and looked at the boy oddly. Koryuta began to chant silently. After a few minutes, Shang was starting to get impatient, but stayed silent. Finally, something happened. His tattoo started to glow brightly and it began to move again.

"Koryuta! What are you doing?" shouted Yae, but she went unanswered as she watched Shang begin to yell. Suddenly, both dragons combined into one, then vanished from his chest. The entire tattoo faded and finally disappeared. Koryuta stopped and looked up at Shang.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

Shang looked down and saw the tattoo gone, then began to feel his chest as if to make sure it was really gone. Looking up at Koryuta, he smiled brightly. "What did you just do?" he asked.

"I used a chant that my father taught me. It was a chant used to plant a seal on the Ryu Sen Ken, so that they couldn't escape. But this time I have placed the seal on you. Now, you are the same as the stone that they were locked in."

"What do you mean?" asked Yae.

"Well, think of it this way. Shang can no longer be under the control of the tattoo. Of course, if he is killed, then it will be no different than if the stone was destroyed, and the tattoo will pass on to the killer. You can't fully access the power of the tattoo anymore, but you can still sprout wings and fly around. So, in essence, he has become the stone. The keeper of the Ryu Sen Ken tattoo."

Shang couldn't believe what he was hearing. The curse was actually gone! Grabbing Koryuta, Shang squeezed him into a bear hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how good it feels to be freed from that cursed thing!" he shouted. Koryuta lost his breath and struggled to get loose, but didn't fair well. Finally Shang let go of him and the boy fell to the ground gasping for air. Shang scratched his head sheepishly. "Oops, sorry." he said.

"Its alright. Well, I have to go guys. The tourists are all waiting for more rides here so they can see the new Oedo." said the boy and he walked away, leaving Shang and Yae to their peaceful walk...

OoOoO

Well, there was too much stuff to fit into just one ending chapter, so I have two and an Epilogue for you all. I hope you enjoy the final chapters of this story.

Sasami: Yeah! Cause the knot is finally tying for this story! And fret not because the author has promised to...

:Covers her mouth: Nevermind.


	15. Happy Endings

OoO( 15 )OoO

After the celebration of the final war against Tokyo, Goemon settled down back into his old house in Oedo. He was also declared the first Samurai of the New Age by the Lord and would be forever the protector of Oedo Castle and the city surrounding it. After a while he got a little lonely without the others around and decided to go out and meet the people of Oedo.

He walked down the streets of Oedo when suddenly two people passed him. One was a short man in a pink wafuku and an evil grin. The other was a man about his size with long red hair, blue robes, and a katana at his side. Goemon walked past them both, when he felt a little lighter. Checking his sides, he noticed that his money was gone...again. Taking his pipe, he swung it and nailed the red haired man in the head.

The red haired man stood a bit dazedly, then fixed Goemon with a deadly glare. "What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"Oops...wrong guy." said Goemon, then ran after the thief with the red headed samurai on his heels.

"What do you mean oops? That really hurt you know!" shouted the man behind him. But Goemon ignored him and kept chasing the thief. After a while, he had the thief cornered in an alleyway. With the red headed man behind him, they slowly walked down the alley and stopped in front of the man.

"Hand over the money and you won't get hurt...badly." he said darkly. But the man continued to smile as he watched men dropping from the tops of the buildings and land behind Goemon and the stranger. Goemon noticed the look, then slowly turned around and saw himself surrounded by men with lethal looking blades. "So, I see you aren't working alone anymore." he said brandishing his pipe like it was a hammer. "You better get out of here, I don't want an innocent person to get hurt." he said.

The red headed man looked at Goemon and smiled playfully. "Yeah right, and let you have all the fun?" asked the man. "My name is Kai, and you aren't the only one this guy has stolen from. So I get to have some fun too." he said pulling out his sword.

Goemon smiled and said, "So a fighter huh? I'm Goemon, lets show these guys who their dealing with." said the half ninja half samurai as he and Kai charged the thieves.

It only took five minutes for them to finish the thieves and send them running home. Afterwards, Goemon collected his money and turned to the remaining thief behind him, whos look of confidence quickly turned into a look of fright.

"Got something to say?" asked Goemon. When the man said nothing, Goemon raised his pipe and slammed it over the mans head, instantly knocking him out. "Thats for all the times I hit someone thinking that they stole my money!" he shouted.

"You mean I wasn't the first?" asked Kai.

Goemon turned around smiling. "'Fraid not. There was this other guy that...well, long story."

"I have time. Lets get something to eat." said Kai, and they both went to a nearby restaurant. After ordering the food, Goemon told Kai the entire story. "Wow, that seems like an amazing story. I wish I could have helped out."

"Why not join me in protecting Oedo from people like those thieves?"

"Can I really?" asked Kai.

"Yep, you are now Kai, the Samurai of the Round Table!" said Goemon. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm working on it."

"That sounds great! And we can go and get more people to the team and will protect the land forever!" shouted Kai as he boldly stood and raised a finger into the air. Everybody in the restaurant looked at him oddly, then went about their buisiness. "But I think I should be the one who asks if they want to join. The only way you seem to make friends is hitting them over the head, and I don't that will work all the time." said Kai as he sat back down.

Goemon smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard."

OoOoO

Ebisumaru stayed in Oedo as well, visiting his long time friend Goemon every now and then. He had built his own inn and restaurant in one and was running a successful buisiness. In fact, he was so successful that the Lord had one of the restaurants built directly into the castle for easy access. Princess Yuki eventually learned to cook Ebisumaru's famous new food, the eggroll and became a head chef at his restaurant in town.

Today, Ebisumaru was basking in the glorious sunshine as he walked down the streets of Oedo. He passed many people as he walked by and didn't notice the familiar faces that walked past him. He only realized when he heard shouting. Turning around he spotted them and froze.

"There is one of them! Get him!" shouted one of the Dancin' girls. Ebisumaru turned and began running as fast as he could down the street. People stepped aside and stared as the ninja ran down the streets and was soon followed my the mob of girls.

Taking a hard left, he swerved into an alley and tripped over something, making him fall flat on his stomach. The girls ran past him without noticing. He quickly got up and looked around on the street, making sure the girls were gone. Seeing nobody, he stepped on the street and started to make for his restaurant.

"There he is!" shouted one of the girls.

Ebisumaru sighed to himself. "I am going to have to ask them how they do that." he said breaking into a run again. Although he had given them a run for their money, he wasn't as in shape as he would like to think and began to slow down considerably. Finally, he sat down on the street and layed on his back. The mob of girls surrounded him and stared down at him. "Okay, just make it quick and hard. I don't want to limp away from this." he said.

"What?" asked one of the girls.

Another of the girls held forth a piece of parchment towards him and screamed. "Can I have your autograph Mr. Ebisumaru?"

The others crowded around him just as excited to be in the presence of a hero of the Battle of the Planet.

"Here Mr. Ebisumaru, I want you to try my Yakisoba!"

"Not until he takes a picture with me!"

"Hey, I saw him first!"

"So, I saw him second!"

Ebisumaru couldn't believe his ears. They weren't going to kill him...anymore. He sat up and stared at them. "So...you aren't going to beat me to death?" he asked.

"Of course not. We were a little angry when you stopped Dancin' and Kitty's performance...okay, we were very angry, but things change. Now then, I heard from a friend that you dance. Is that true?" asked the girl.

Standing up, Ebisumaru smiled. "As a matter of fact...I do!"

OoOoO

Yae had gone back to her clan who was based in Festival Village. When she arrived, she was immediately set upon by the guards and brought to their leader, a man named Shevron. She stood in front of him as he looked her up and down in his private quarters. When she first started at the clan at the age of twelve, she had a giant crush on the leader. He stood at six feet and five inches, with green hair down to his shoulders. His body looked like it was carved out of stone, as every inch of him rippled with the sinewy like muscles, and across his right eye was a slash from a battle long ago. He had also wielded the same weapon since he started the clan, a giant bladed spear with a green dragon upon the blade. She still admired him, but she no longer felt for him in any way.

"You have been gone for quite a while Yae, what happened?" he asked.

"Well sir, after my mission to stop Spring Breeze Dancin' and the Peach Mountain Shoguns was finished, I kind of ran into another situation. So I took it upon myself to destroy the threat immediately. Of course, it took longer than I thought it would sir." she said.

"I see. You mean the Storm Cloud Tokyo situation. I heard a great deal about what happened in that war and heard all about how you destroyed that station in space." he said. "I had no idea you were so capable. This makes me happy to see that you were able to control the war by yourself." said the man.

Yae blushed at the compliment, but turned her head and said, "I didn't do it by myself, I had a lot of help from friends." she said.

"Still, this is worthy of a higher rank." he said as he pulled something out of a box on the floor next to him. Holding it forward, he showed it to her and she gaped in amazement. It was a green sash with a long dragon sewn into it. She took the gift and couldn't believe her eyes. "It is a gift of leadership. You are now second only to me in the Green Dragon Clan." he said. She looked at him smiling brightly.

"I won't disappoint you sir!" she said.

"I certainly hope not. Because it would be pretty shameful for my wife to disappoint me." he said. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him again.

"Wha?" she said, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"I am asking you to be my wife. It is only fitting that a beautiful ninja such as yourself should be married to me, the leader of the Green Dragon." he said, confident that his proposal would go over well. But the look he recieved told him otherwise. "Is something wrong?"

She bowed to one knee and held the sash forward. "I am sorry, but I cannot accept your proposal." she said. The silence that followed was deafening. Eventually, Shevron decided to say something.

"So...then there is another?" he asked shakenly. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, but there is another. And I could never leave him." she said raising the sash. "And I'll take it that you want this back..." she said.

Shevron stood thinking for a moment before kneeling down as well. "Yes, I will." he said taking it. Yae's heart sank as the sash slipped out of her hands. "Because you will be needing this instead." he said pulling the sash off of his waist and handing it to her. She looked up and her eyes almost popped out of her head. He was holding forward a golden belt with the symbols 'Green Dragon' sewn into it, the sign of the leader of the clan.

She grasped the silk cloth lightly as it was handed to her. "B-B-But...w-why would you g-give me this?" she asked, barely able to concentrate.

"Well, I was thinking that I might be able to find love in the clan somewhere. Well, I thought I found it, but I was apparently wrong. So, after you said no to my proposal, I decided something. I am going to retire."

"But why?"

"I already told you. I want to find love. And since I can't find it in the clan, then I must go else where. And being the leader, I can't leave the clan, so I am giving my status as Gaiden of the Green Dragon to you." he said smiling. "So, at least tell me who this man is that has stolen you from me." said Shevron.

"H-He is waiting outside for me." she said, still unable to comprehend the power that lay in her hands.

"Ah, then lets not keep him waiting." said the man as he walked out of his quarters with Yae following behind him. As they walked into the front room of the headquarters, they noticed a ring of cheering people surrounding something. They walked over to see Shang and another member of the Green Dragon on their stomachs, hands clamped together, armwrestling.

"Yae...is...mine!" shouted the man, who had black spiky hair and wore a blue headband. "I...am... the Captain...of this clan...and I won't...be defeated by...you!" said the man as he strained against Shang's arm.

"I happen to disagree friend." said Shang. His exertion made persperation drip from his chin as he pushed against the mans arm. They both didn't seem to move until Shevron spoke.

"What is this?" asked the former leader.

The man got up and said, "Uh...nothing sir! Just some fun between rivals is all!" shouted the man.

"Rivals? Over what?" asked Shevron curiously.

"This non clan member wishes to win Yae's heart sir!"

"And you do as well?" he asked. The man nodded and Shevron turned to Yae. "You have all sorts of fans don't you?" he asked. Yae blushed and looked away. Turning to Shang, he asked, "Is this him?"

"Yes."

Shang looked up at the man before him and smiled nervously. "Uh...hi."

"How about you armwrestle me? If you win, you have permission from the clan to marry Yae."

"What?" shouted the man, but his friends held him back. "But sir...what about me?" he asked.

"You are in the clan, you have legal right to Yae's heart and permission to marry her already. But, only she can decide who to marry." he said forcefully. The man stopped and thought about this a moment before smiling.

"Oh yeah..." he said. "And, since you are armwrestling him, there is no possible way I can lose." said the man confidently. He turned and smiled at Yae, who was watching Shang intently.

Shang looked at her. She nodded, and he got onto the floor with Shevron. They clamped hands together and someone placed their hands over the contestants. "Ready...go!" shouted the man and the match began. Shang pushed against the gigantic arm of Shevron, but didn't seem to move. Shevron did the same, but wasn't trying as hard as Shang. He sat and watched Shang's face.

Shang put all his strength into his arm, but it wasn't getting him very far. Suddenly, without realizing it, the wings on his back started to sprout under his shirt. The strength from the Dragons of Spirit, though miniscule compared to what it used to be, seemed to be working. Shang's wings ripped from his shirt and everybody around jumped back in surprise. His arm slowly started to move the giant of a mans arm.

Shevron's arm started to slowly move backwards as he saw the golden wings spread out. Now, he decided to use all his strength. Pushing with all his might, he stopped Shang's advance and they were locked together. Shevron smiled at Shang. "So, you are in love with Yae?" he asked quietly.

"No...in love doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for her. I will do anything and everything it takes to be with her." Shang whispered back. Shevron smiled at this comment.

"That's all I needed to hear." he said, then pressed even harder on Shang's arm.

The man from before was sweating now as he saw the even match between the two. He couldn't believe Shang was putting up this big of a fight. He turned to Yae, not wanting to lose his chance. "Yae, will you marry me?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry Kato, but Shang has already asked me. And if he wins this against our leader, then I will say yes." she said. The mans eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"B-But...I have loved you since day one. I loved you before you even knew him!" he said. Suddenly, there was a crashing slam that sent a shockwave through the ground. Silence followed as everybody stared at the competitors. Kato looked over and to his horror, saw a crater with Shevron's fist buried in it. Shang had won the competition, and that only meant one thing...that Shang was now able to marry Yae.

Shang breathed heavily as he stared into the eyes of his opponent. Pulling his grip from Shevron's, he stood up and flexed out his wings in victory.

Kato glared at him. "How can you love this freak? He isn't even human!" he shouted.

Shevron stood as well and turned to Kato. "I would watch how you speak to the Gaiden's husband." he said. Everybody gasped and looked at Yae. For the first time, they all noticed that she was wearing the golden belt around her waist.

OoOoO

It was sunny and warm on the hill of the Wise Man's house. The towns people had built for him another house even bigger and grander than his first one. It was a pagoda like building with four stories and on the very roof of the building stood a tourist center, where Koryuta could stop and let people off to admire the many creations of the Wise Man and his partner Chi Chi.

Together they worked, trying to create a new and greater items than before. Eventually, Wise Man would try and pull another fast one on Chi Chi, but she quickly countered with the remote.

Sasuke and Yumi stayed with Wise Man as his assistants, getting them anything they needed for another project. But today was a lazy day, so they sat on the hill behind Wise Man's house and watched the clouds drift above them.

"Sasuke?" said Yumi.

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

She looked at the ground in front of her before asking. "Can you keep a secret?" He looked mildly suprised, but nodded anyway. She looked at him and said, "Well, I think I may know what happened to the Wise Man's house the first time it blew up."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "W-What do you mean? You weren't built at that time, how do you know about..."

"Wise Man put it in my memory files. He also programmed me to figure out how his house blew up, so that he could make sure it didn't happen again." she said. Sasuke looked extremely nervous. "I think..." she said and he waited to here it. "that aliens may have blown it up." Sasuke fell over at the unexpected answer and gaped at the sky.

"Man, I almost thought she had me there." he said silently. But wasn't silent enough.

"Had you where?" she asked standing over him. He cringed at the fact that she heard him. "What were you talking about just now?" she asked.

"Oh, uh...nothing." he said scooting away. She looked at him angrily and hurled four shuriken at him. They nailed his clothing to the ground and she stood over him again.

"Tell me!" she said.

"Alright! But, only if you promise to keep it a secret!" he said. She nodded and he continued. "It wasn't aliens that destroyed the Wise Man's house...it was me."

Her eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"I slipped off the table and one of my super bombs fell out of my pouch. It rolled onto the floor and went down into a hole in the floor where it exploded, taking the house with it." he said.

Yumi held a hand to her mouth and said, "You blew up his house! Wise Man!" she shouted as she ran away from him. He jumped up and ran after her.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell!" he yelled.

The Wise Man wasn't as hard on Sasuke as the ninja originally thought he would be, but he still got the duty of cleaning the bathrooms for a week. He was working on scrubbing the toilet when Yumi opened the door and smiled at him. "Sasuke, dinner is ready. Just come on down, and don't worry about the chore for now. You can finish it later." she said, then closed the door.

Sasuke glared at the door for a moment before reaching into a pouch in his side and pulling out a grenade. "It would be soooo easy..." he said.

"Sasuke!" shouted Yumi from the stairs.

"Shattup!"

OoOoO

_Stomp! Thwak! Fwoosh! _were the sounds coming from a building in Zazen. It was crowded with people all in white uniform and swinging around a stave made of wood. The floor, durable, but flexible resonated as the stave butts smashed against it. Then, the staves raised into the air and stayed silent as the students waited for another command from their instructor, Ushiwaka.

He stood at the front of the dojo holding a wooden stave of his own and wearing a similar black uniform to his students. He smiled to all his students, who consisted of mostly the teenagers of Zazen and some other towns. Occasionally there was an adult in the mix. Even Benkei had joined the class in hoping to become stronger, so he could protect his bridge from those he deemed unworthy.

"Now, we will start sparring. Get into pairs and begin on my word!" he said and the class did so. He waited until the shuffling of feet stopped then said, "The rules are the same as ever. If your opponent falls, back off. Don't hit below the belt. And above all else, don't take this seriously! Its sparring, not a battle for life and death so don't try to injure your partner." he said.

A small hand touched his shoulder as the woman spoke. "You worry too much, they aren't as serious about battle as you."

Ushiwaka turned to his new mate and smiled. "I know, but still. It pays off to remind them once in a while." he said. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then walked away.

Benkei approached Ushiwaka smiling. "So, who was that sunflower?" he asked.

"Her name is Ami. I met her in Oedo Castle at the party. She seemed especially interested in my story." he said.

Suddenly, a wooden stave knocked Benkei over the head and sent him to the ground. "Ouch!" he shouted.

"I know Benkei, I know." said Ushiwaka, still watching the beautiful girl walk away.


	16. Epilogue

OoO( Epilogue )OoO

Eventually, Goemon had gathered twelve others to his side and they all became samurai that protected Oedo Castle and the city surrounding it. He had gone to one of Ebisumaru's restaurants one day to check up on his old friend Ebisumaru, when he saw Omitsu working their. To his amusement, he found out that not only was his life long friend a chef, but he was also a dance instructor now.

After their talk, Goemon and Omitsu started to see more and more of each other until one day, they decided to start dating. Finally, Goemon had found the girl that was right for him. For she didn't shoot down his ego, but inflate it tenfold. Together they lived in Oedo, a waitress and a samurai ninja, both serving their city well, in more than one way.

As for Ebisumaru, as mentioned above, he became a dance instructor. But, only women came to his classes, defining him as graceful and elegant. Most men couldn't decide whether to peek on the class and see women dancing like that, or to avoid it to prevent seeing Ebisumaru dancing. In the end, it was a successful class, and he went on to teaching other dance styles along with the hypnotic dance he was famous for.

Shang and Yae had taken over the Green Dragon Clan, with Yae as the rightful leader and Shang as the assistant. Shang had learned the many teachings of the clan, along with all the training that came with it and quickly mastered all the techniques required to pass the training. Eventually, he became the mascot for the clan, as he had the wings of a dragon. Though it originally was an insult from Kato, it turned into a clan wide idea that stayed. Shang had finally found a family for himself.

And not only in the clan, for he and Yae had a child born into the clan. It was born during the Calm Age that followed Tokyo's destruction, and they decided to name the girl Taka. She grew up with her fathers outward appearance, from the silver hair to the strong body build. But, she had gained her mothers emerald eyes, flexibility, beauty, determination, and incredible accuracy with explosive projectiles. Taka had quickly made a name for herself at the age of twelve by dragging in a thief in a pink wafuku, and his entire band of pickpockets that had run from the samurai in Oedo. Quickly recognizing the pick pocket, Shang and Yae let Taka do what she wanted with the thief. She ended up torturing him for wearing pink, which she declared a 'girly color'.

Sasuke and Yumi had lived with Chi Chi and the Wise Man for a long time before they decided to get out and do something else. They travelled to Kyushu where the two were hired as soldiers to train the army in throwing weapons and explosives. The training that they supplied made Japan's samurai the most skilled warriors the world had seen, until the Howitzer came about. Then, they had to train the men to use the cannons as well as other new weapons, hoping that one of them didn't fire a stray cannon and sink Japan.

Wise Man and Chi Chi, working together finally created an invention worth while. It was a train designed after Koryuta that they called the bullet train. It was going to be the fastest form of transportation in Japan. But, they soon realized that it was before its time, and began inventing a normal train first.

Ushiwaka and Ami also had a child. He retired at the news of his wife being pregnant and went back to his old fishing hole. He made himself a house sitting next to his favorite fishing spot, and became known as the youngest man to ever retire. The child was a boy named Yoshi, and grew up to fish just like his father. Ami taught him flower arranging and his father taught him martial arts, making him a nice squeeze for the girls and a formidable rival for Taka.

Benkei had taken over the dojo when Ushiwaka left. He had become a master of the arts and began teaching the use of other weapons as well as the stave. The school advanced and eventually became the main sight to see in Zazen and the most well known dojo in Japan.

Impact had flown to Kyushu at the request of his agent, where he met the producer of many of his favorite movies. The producer and Impact talked and eventually Impact's agent talked him into doing a movie based on the war with Tokyo. Impact would play the part of Impact, go figure, with other actors playing as the main heros of the movie. The movie was named 'Mystical Ninja starring Impact' and was very successful making Impact rich. But, not having much to do with money, he gave most of it to charity, and used some of it to by himself a piece of land with a house for him on it. It took up the entirety of Okinawa Island.

Yuriko and Artemis mostly stayed to themselves as usual. But, eventually she came out into the daylight and began to meet new people. She found that she rather enjoyed the company of others and soon she was living in Zazen as a healer and acupuncturist. She would give nobody the power she allowed Goemon and the others, for why would they need it? Artemis became the town cat. All the dogs were afraid of him because he could talk, not even remembering that they could too. And most of the children found it cool to talk to a cat that would talk back. He eventually, and unwillingly became the town therapist.

Japan lay in peace for many centuries afterwards and became a major port country. This made the land prosper and its people happy...well, most of them anyway. Oedo had kept its name for what seemed an eternity before something happened to erase the worlds memory of the war against Tokyo and all that was around them. Eventually, the Japanese regrouped and renamed their cities after what they saw on the signs. But, Oedo had no sign, because everybody knew the city well enough that they didn't need signs. But they found one name in the city, a sign for 'Tokyo Tower' was standing in front of it. So, they named their city Tokyo, assuming that the tower was named after the city.

As for what caused everyones memory to become lost? Well, thats a story for another time.

OoOoO

Well, thats all folks! I have finally finished the story and thought of a decent Epilogue to follow. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it for you all. And, as my lovely assistant was going to spill earlier, I will eventually write a story about the events of the first game. So that everybody can at least read about what happened if they haven't played it. I hope to see you all there and hope to gain some new reviewers as well. Well, I'll get to the fans now.

hhgbh: One of my biggest fans. After finding the story, this fan has stayed with me throughout the entire thing. I thank you for your compliments and all your reviews. You have really helped a writer through a road block. Also has an awesome FF6 fic, so be sure to check it out.

CILESTIAL WARRIOR: Another of my greatest fans. Has also stayed with me through the thickness of computer breakingness. Thanks for being an awsome reviewer and writing a cool Megaman fic.

Kitsunebabe: I owe you one, as you know.

Well, people, I guess this is goodbye until my other story comes out. Unless you check out my other stories as well. They are good too, maybe not as good as this one, but they are still good. So, I hope to see you around. Sayonora!

Oo( Knux Rox )oO


End file.
